Lose It All
by clatomania
Summary: Cato Hadley was sent away by his controlling father to Miami making him ecstatic about the freedom he will enjoy. But along this freedom, came the challenge of regaining the fame and connections he is used of having. Only one girl can bring him to the top. Is his charisma worthy of her attention? Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first chapter to my first attempt to a Clato fic, Lose It All. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Cato can't help but grin to himself as he grabbed his luggage from the conveyor belt. He is finally in America, far away from his controlling father. Well maybe not that far away but still, he's now out of his father's territory.

At last, Cato's efforts of breaking free from the unconventional life his father gave him have succeeded. He had no freedom in Canada, he is always guarded. His every move was watched by the whole nation, like they are watching him make a mistake which he gladly and intentionally did.

Going to parties every night, getting drunk with his friends, fucking every girl he finds fuckable, those are the things Cato enjoys the most. It was pretty normal for a boy do to that, especially for boys as good looking and as hot as him but Cato wasn't just an ordinary jock, he was the youngest child of the Canadian Prime Minister for Christ sake!

To push his father to the edge, he brought every bad thing he did to the next level, hoping that his father would just give up on him and so he did. His father, after a lot of humiliating acts, got enough of his prodigal son and sent him to America thus, here he is, finally in a cab on the way to his penthouse apartment in Miami.

When he finally arrived to his new home, he opened the glass door to the balcony that overlooks the nearby beach. He screamed at the top of his lungs, taking in the newly found freedom that he has. He decided to go down and roam around the neighbourhood and maybe get his first taste of American girl.

He put on his cream khaki pants, white v neck shirt and his favourite pair of Vans. To finish his look, he wore his aviators and left his apartment building. He decided against wearing his signature leather jacket because of the extreme heat outside.

Before moving on with his girl hunting, he proceeded to the nearest European car dealership to check out and maybe buy a new car right away. Cato never tried to hit on a girl without a sleek car, not that he can't manage to get some with just bare looks and charm; he just want to impress girls especially when he can actually afford it.

Cato was offered different types of cars, black range rover that he thinks is too mainstream, red Audi R8 that he finds too girly for him, Bentley Continental GT that to his opinion, is too cheap and a Volvo that's a bit too Edward-ish. He finally settled with a silver Porsche Boxster, a sleek sports car, perfect for him.

His first stop was the beach. He pulled down the window to the driver's side of his car and admired every girl that passed by. Most aren't his type, too innocent, too fragile. Others were pretty but nothing he never tried before. He was getting bored when he saw this girl, this really hot girl in a cyan pair of bikini, showing her curvy body, her lovely chest and bum. She might look innocent with the two fishtail braid of her dirty blonde hair but he knew she will bring him fun. Cato approached the blonde hottie and removed his aviators from his icy blue eyes.

"Hey there, need someone to put sunscreen on you?" Cato asked seductively to the girl. The girl just giggled flirtatiously and handed him the sunscreen. Cato brushed his blonde hair with his fingers and smirked to himself knowing he's got the girl in the bag.

He put generous amount of sunscreen in his palms and massaged the back of the blonde girl that's surely be ending up in his bed that night. After he finished putting sunscreen and indulging his hands with the soft skin of the blonde girl, the girl finally spoke for the first time.

"Thanks…" she said waiting for him to give her his name. "Cato" he replied coolly. "Thanks Cato." The blonde responded with yet again her flirtatious smile. "No problem babe, though I think I need a name so I'll know what to scream tonight." He flashed his magical smirk that never failed him into getting into any girls' pants. The girl smiled at him and stood from her seat. "Not yet pretty boy, go here tonight at nine, I'll give you my name and then we can have some fun." She winked at him and left after handing him a piece of paper with an address of a club in it. 'Oh boy, there's no way I'm going to abstain tonight.' He said to himself.

After that conversation with the mysterious blonde, Cato decided to go back to his apartment and relax for a bit. He doesn't want to drain himself for the first day when he already had one girl on his to-do list. He slumped on his new bed and took off to sleep. Even though the flight from Canada to Miami only took a few hours, he was still exhausted and by what he's planning tonight, exhaustion is a no no in his system.

Cato was soon awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. He was getting a hard time locating it in his bedtime table when he remembered about the girl from the beach earlier. He shot straight out of bed and grabbed his phone to check the time. It was eight in the evening and he still have to find the fucking bar the girl told him. He grabbed his towel and jogged to his bathroom to get a shower. Soon, he emerged from the bathroom and rummaged through the clothes that are still in his luggage. He pulled on another white v-neck shirt, dark jeans, a pair of white converse and his black leather jacket. He loaded his pocket with his phone, wallet, car keys and the piece of paper that the blonde girl gave him.

Surprisingly, he didn't get a hard time finding the club even with his lack of sense of direction. The club is huge, a little bit bigger than the one he and his friends used to hang out on in Canada. He was about to fall in line at the entrance of the club since he is new and connectionless in this place until a hand snaked around his arms.

"Where do you think you're going baby? You're with me. Let's go to the VIP entrance." It was the blonde girl. She eventually led him to a much shorter line to an entrance that he's guessing is for the VIPs. Cato smirked to himself knowing that this girl can help him have connections in this new place. As they were making their way in the club, he checked out the girl yet again, red strapless mini dress that stopped at the upper region of her thigh. The dress was so tight and short that Cato could see every curve and every part of the girl's body that he wanted to look at.

When they entered the club, it was already pretty crowded though he knows that a lot of people can be still accommodated inside. The girl was with another pair, another blonde girl and a brown haired boy whom Cato assumed her friends. The blonde girl pulled Cato in the dance floor, not caring about her friends. They danced and danced until Cato felt the blonde girl grind her bum to his crotch that earned a sudden rush of heat throughout this body.

After a minute of seductive torture, the blonde faced Cato and directed her sparkling blue eyes to the now darker shade Cato has. Her lips travelled towards Cato's ears at a painfully slow pace and whispered, "Glimmer." She pulled away making sure her lips made a slight contact to the blonde boy's ear. Cato's face frowned in frustration. "Glimmer?" he asked. "Glimmer is the name you'll be screaming tonight darling." She said seductively.

Cato realized that the blonde girl was actually called Glimmer. 'What kind of a normal parent would want to call her daughter Glimmer?' Cato asked himself but refused to show his distaste of the girl's name. Hell he doesn't care about the name, the only thing he cares about is how good this girl would be in bed.

Without letting Cato respond, she held his hand and guided him out of the club that's now almost full and starting to smell like sweat and alcohol. When they finally exited the club, Cato took the lead towards the parking lot and to his brand new car. 'This girl's lucky; she's the first one to ride this' he thought to himself. He opened the door for Glimmer and saw the surprise in the blonde's expression. He knew his new car would impress any girl, he just knew it.

Glimmer stepped into the Porsche as Cato jogged towards the driver's side of the car and started the engine as fast as he could. They were not even out of the parking lot when Glimmer started to rub her hands up and down Cato's upper thigh. Cato smirked again and faced Glimmer. "Eager aren't we?" he commented on the extra attention the girl is giving him. The only response he got was another seducing smile as the blonde bit her lower lip. With that, Cato pushed his car to its fastest speed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. You are not mistaken. This is a CLATO fanfic. This first chapter needed to have a Glato moment. Believe me, I don't ship them either. It's just needed in the plot. Reviews will be well appreciated. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter of Lose It All. Hope you like this one guys though I can't promise anything Clato here yet. A lot of focusing on Cato in earlier stages of this fic is needed in the plot so bare wit me.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

A generous amount of light that is passing through the glass window of his penthouse awakened Cato. He tried to ignore the irritating Miami heat by turning his back to it. He was pleased to see that the Glimmer isn't in his bed anymore. Otherwise, he'll have to wake her up and shove her out of his apartment. He grabbed a pillow to comfortably support his head when he heard a rustling sound when he shifted his body position. He found a piece of paper underneath the pillow. 'Oh great! She left a note' he sarcastically thought.

_Dear Cato, _

_Sorry I have to leave so early, I need to catch school. Thanks for last night. Xoxo_

_Glimmer_

He crumpled the piece of paper and was about to lazily throw it to the nearest trash bin when his eyes widened remembering something. "Holy fuck! School!" he shouted. He realized that the stupid secretary of his father told the head of his new school that he could attend classes the day after his arrival and now he's going to be late on his freaking first day. Not that he's fond of school, he just wanted to make a good first impression to everyone, to make it easier for people to like him and get the most connections that he can.

He quickly grabbed his towel and had a three-minute shower. He brushed his teeth and styled his hair into its usual messy do. He wore the first decent clothes that he managed to pull out of the mountain of clothes in his carry on; a navy blue button down shirt, a pair of black jeans and the pair of white converse that he wore from last night. He grabbed his backpack, wallet and car keys. He mentally cursed himself during the elevator ride. He regretted specifically asking for a penthouse, now he had to endure the longest possible elevator ride to the lobby of the building.

He ran for dear life towards his Porsche still hoping that his "improved" sense of direction can bring him to school on time. Luckily, for some reason, the traffic that day was a little bit better than it usually does in Miami. After a twenty-minute drive, including five minutes worth of getting lost, he finally arrived to his new school, Panem High, the best and most expensive secondary school in Miami.

Before he could enter, the gate was blocked by a long steel bar. The guard ignored Cato. 'What the hell is wrong with this stupid guard' he thought. He only has a few minutes before his appointment with the principal. He coughed loudly so the guard would hear. Finally the guard took notice of Cato's presence. "What now boy? Lost your ID? Better call Mr. Cinna. I'm not letting you in." the guard scolded him. He got so pissed. How can he lose his ID when he doesn't even have it yet? "I'm a new student Ok? I think they told you, Cato Hadley." He introduced himself, half explaining, half telling off. The guard's expression softened. "Yeah they did. Do you have any proof of your identity?" the man inquired. "Can the fucking security in this school get any stricter?" he muttered. Gladly, he has his driver's licence in his wallet. He fished it out and presented it to the guard that examined it. "Very well." The guard returned his driver's license and pressed the button that triggered the steel bar to rise and give way to his car.

He parked his car to one of the few remaining slots left. He saw a few students who were just leaving their car, some are even chatting to others. Maybe he wasn't that late after all. He pulled out the school map that his father's secretary gave him before he left and followed it. After several minutes of getting lost, he pushed the glass door to the biggest building in the school. There was a signage indicating that it is the administrative building, where the principal's office is.

He approached the receptionist at the left side of the lobby of the building. He must say that the receptionist is quite hot. Maybe he could also seduce older girls he thought, though he didn't flirt with the receptionist. It's not one of his priority agenda that morning. He simply asked the woman on the desk where he could find the principal's office. The woman abandoned her desk and accompanied him until they are outside his destination.

He didn't know if it's really included in her job description to accompany people or she just wanted to flirt with him. With the way the receptionist batted her eyelashes every time he looks at her, he's guessing it's the latter.

He knocked on the door thrice until it went ajar revealing a bronze haired guy who opened it and the white haired and beardy man sitting across the room. The bronze haired guy, he's assuming his age, went straight to one of the chairs before the desk of the old man.

The old man stood and welcomed him in. "Welcome to Panem High School Mr. Hadley! Please take a seat." Cato gladly obeyed and sat on the only unoccupied chair facing the bronze haired boy. "Cato? Can I call you Cato?" the old man asked. "Yes sir of course." Cato answered the old man with the smile that makes every person like him. "Very well, I am Principal Snow, the head of Panem High. This is your schedule and schoold ID." Principal Snow handed Cato a piece of paper that contained his weekly schedule and his ID.

He had no idea what the other boy was doing there while he's having his appointment with Principal Snow until the old one introduced him. "Cato, this is Mr. Odair. You'll be having most of your classes with him so I figured that he can be your official guide to Panem for today." The bronze haired boy offered his hand to Cato which he gladly shook. "Finnick Odair Cato. But you can call me Finn." The bronze haired boy that now has a name told him. Cato can't deny that Finn is good looking himself but he knew they had different styles so he didn't see him as competition.

After the short acquaintance of Cato and Finnick, Principal Snow joined into the conversation once again. "Finnick, Cato I already excused both of you for the whole day so you can thoroughly tour around the campus. You may go." The two boys exited the office quickly after being dismissed; both almost suffocated with the formality inside Prinicipal Snow's office.

"Hmm. Where do we start? I guess I should tour you inside this building first though I bet you wouldn't want to visit here often." Finnick asked and answered himself at the same time. Cato just laughed. He has a feeling Finnick and him are going to get along just fine.

Finn showed Cato the main library, the guidance office, the teacher's lounge, the hospital wing, the pool, the gym and the auditorium in the morning telling him that he'll show the learning buildings in the afternoon.

An hour before noon Finnick and Cato proceeded to the school cafeteria. Cato swore it was the worst morning of his life. Finn showed him the areas where they can barely meet any student, hot girls for that matter. Finnick lead him to one of the largest table at the center of cafeteria where seven people that Finnick introduced to him after. There is the raven haired girl named Katniss. Beside her was a blonde and bulky boy named Peeta. Next to him is a brunette boy as tall and as masculine as Cato who is Gale. The next girl whom Gale's arms are wrapped around is another blonde girl, Madge. The next girl to her is Johanna, a chocolate brown haired girl, a red head named Jackie and a girl with a straight raven hair, named Annie who Finnick introduced as his girlfriend.

"Where's Marvel by the way?" Finnick asked the group earning him glares, rolled eyes and irritated looks. "Marvel's not in the group anymore remember?" Katniss told Finnick with one raised brows. Finnick went silent for a second until Cato coughed loudly to remind Finnick he's around. With that, they both squeezed into the table and enjoyed the company of Finnick's friends. Cato must admit that this is not like the all boy group of friends he had in Canada but he thinks he fits into the group perfectly.

The group finished their food in between jokes and conversations. Soon they all stood up, ready to proceed to their next classes, in Finnick and Cato's case, roaming around again. Their trip out of the cafeteria was interrupted by Gale who suddenly clapped Finnick's back.

"Hey Finn, have you told him yet?" Gale questioned. "Told what?" Finnick asked. Gale literally facepalmed. "Hell, you have the worst memory ever Finnick! I'll tell him myself." Gale said turning his gaze towards Cato. "Dude, Coach Brutus, the coach of the football team wants to meet you in the field today at four. He wants to know if you're interested in joining. He discovered you were a quarterback in Canada and we need a replacement for uhm… we need a new QB desperately. Finn will accompany you. Please remind him. His head needs a lot of sharpening once in a while." Gale told them without the slightest pause. He then patted Cato's shoulders and ran out of the cafeteria to catch his next class.

After Gale's squeezed speech, Cato and Finnick continued their tour to the learning buildings were all the classes are being held. Finnick pointed out every room that Cato had to remember for his classes. During the shifting of classes, the hallways are filled with tons of students going to their next class. Cato could have sworn his to do list could fill a notebook if he only knew the names of the fuckable girls he saw.

After four hours of touring in the afternoon, Cato realized that it's time to meet Coach Brutus. He elbowed his new friend. "Hey Finn, I think we should go to the field now." He reminded Finnick. Finnick gasped, finally remembering their last destination. Soon they were out of the learning building and into the vast field of Panem High.

Finnick and Cato were walking towards the man in the middle of the field, which Cato assumed was Coach Brutus, when he saw a familiar blonde girl in the bleachers, seductively caressing a brown haired boy's chest. Cato stopped walking and stared at the two. After a few moments, Finnick stopped and approached Cato realizing that he's not with him anymore. "Who's that?" Cato asked through gritted teeth. "That's the former quarterback, Marvel and his slut of a girlfriend, cheer captain," "Glimmer" Cato finished Finnick's sentence bitterly. "You know here dude?" Finnick asked. "Yeah. Fucked her last night." Cato said maintaining the intensity of his glare towards the two. "Don't tell me you want to date her? Believe me dude, there are better girls here than Glim." Finnick reassured his friend while laughing. "Hell no dude! I don't date, I fuck." Cato said in his defense.

The two then went on to the center of the field to approach the man they are looking for. "Hey Coach Brutus. This is Cato." The bulky man smirked as if something's playing on his mind. "Nice to finally meet you Hadley." Cato and Coach Brutus shook hands. "Same here Coach." Cato responded.

"Well, I'll go straight to the point. I demoted our quarterback a week ago and the season's first game is fast approaching. I heard from Principal Snow that you play as quarterback back in your school in Canada. I've watched your games and discovered that you're the best quarterback in Canada's high school league. With what I saw I believe there is no need for you to try out. I'll be pleasured to automatically take you into the team as QB. Well that's if you are interested." Coach Brutus offered.

"Of course coach, I'll be happy to be your new QB." Cato answered joyfully. "Well then, Cato. Welcome to the team! By the way, training will start tomorrow at four. Finn will you take Cato to the locker room? I already got the assistant coach to prepare Hadley's uniform." Coach Brutus instructed the two.

Finnick lead Cato to the locker room. Cato spotted Marvel and Glimmer in the bleachers, still flirting. Cato just smirked looking at the two. 'Hell. There's no way I'm not going to get the hottest girl in this school.' He said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Another Clove-less chapter. I am still assuring you it's a Clato fanfic. Clove is our queen and the queen deserves nothing but a grand entrance right? Stay tuned for the next chapter because she'll finally maker her royal appearance to this fanfiction. Reviews are very well appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Clove's coming! Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Cato woke up with the evident smirk on his face while he brushed his messy blonde hair with his fingers. He didn't think it would be that easy for him to have the quarterback position in Panem High's football team. Maybe his plans of having his fame and connections back won't be that hard for him in Miami after all, he thought to himself.

His only problem right now is to find a famous girl that could lead him to the spotlight. Apparently, Glimmer's not the one for that job. Cato didn't mind that Glimmer has a boyfriend; he didn't even like the blonde chick, that's if he can actually feel something like that for anyone. He just wanted her as his new girl toy since she's pretty hot and apparently she have the connections judging from their VIP treatment in the club the other night. But even if he's not willing to date the cheer captain, he's not okay with sharing her with other people. That's the thing with Cato. He was accustomed to having everything he wants and never sharing it with anyone.

Unlike the other day, Cato was glad he woke up early. He intended to get to school on time unlike his usual tardiness in school back in Canada. He won't let himself miss the opportunity of having a fair look of the hottest girls in his new school before his boring classes start. He's glad that he befriended Finnick, maybe the classes won't be as unbearable as he imagined it.

Surprisingly, it seemed that Cato's sense of direction is really getting better every day. It only took him ten minutes to arrive in Panem High. Gladly, he didn't have the same encounter with the guard now that he as his ID. He placed it in the scanner that caused the steel bar of the gate to rise and give way to his Porsche.

Cato roamed around the parking lot, looking for a better space for his car since there are now better spaces available now that he is a bit early. He parked his car next to a red Ferrari located near the entrance of the building where his first class is. When he stepped out of his car, the door of the Ferrari opened revealing Finnick and his girlfriend, Annie.

"Oh hey there Cato, nice car you have there!" Finnick complimented his new friend, indulging his eyes with the Porsche delight. "Bought it the other day. Yours isn't bad either." Cato replied. Finnick placed his arms around Annie's waist "Cato remember my girlfriend? Annie?" Finnick reintroduced. "Yeah of course. How can I forget a pretty girl, dude?" Cato winked at Annie while Finnick punched his shoulders jokingly. "Taken Bro. Find your own."Finnick said.

The three decided to hang out in the parking lot a bit until the five minute bell rang announcing that it's five minutes before the start of the first period. Annie bid goodbye to the two boys and placed a kiss on Finnick's lips before leaving for her fist class. Finnick and Cato decided to leave the parking lot as well and proceed to their first class, Literature. The room was on the first floor of the building which pleased Cato. He is not in the mood to take the stairs first thing the morning. When they opened the door of the room, their teacher isn't there yet.

Cato spotted some of Finnick's friends, Katniss, Peeta and Johanna who were all sitting on the last row of the room. Cato followed Finnick towards them and sat at the second to the last chair near a window. They all chatted and joked around when a blonde and long haired man appeared at the door and entered. The man placed his suitcase at the teacher's table which made it more obvious that he is indeed the Literature teacher.

The long haired man opened the drawer in his table and grabbed a white board marker. He wrote something in the white board that read "Haymitch Abernathy" which Cato assumed was the teacher's name. Finally, the man spoke, "Welcome to hell. I'm Haymitch Abernathy and I'll be your torturer here in Literature class." He threatened. Cato laughed to himself, he found his new teacher amazing, blurting some empty threats to the students. He could feel that his classmates didn't care about what their teacher said either.

Mr. Abernathy opened his mouth again to speak when the door reopened to reveal Marvel. Cato just rolled his eyes. He never talked to the boy yet and he already knew he's not going to like him one bit. "Well, what a nice entrance Mr. Quaid." Haymitch sarcastically commented. Marvel ignored him and walked straight into the classroom. Marvel met Cato's eyes and the latter noticed the sudden glint of hate in Marvel's eyes and a tightened jaw. 'What the hell is wrong with this dude?' he thought. Marvel went nearer and nearer to them. Cato thought Marvel would occupy the last seat in the back row next to him but fortunately, he didn' or else there will definitely be a fight before the hour ends. Marvel placed his bag at the unoccupied chair before Finnick and paid a smirk to Katniss which the girl returned with a glare. Cato felt the intensity of hatred between the group and Marvel but he didn't know why. At least apparently, he's not the only one that dislikes the boy.

After an hour of Haymitch's discussion of Wuthering Heights, the bell rang indicating that it's time for the next period. They all went out of the classroom, barely able to wake their sleeping spirits due to the boring lecture. Katniss and Johanna separated their ways but Finnick, Cato and Peeta walked together, all three of them having the same class again.

Cato's icy blue orbs roamed around the hallway filled with walking students. Sure, he found some interesting hot girls but nothing as hot and popular looking as Glimmer. Peeta and Finnick noticed the frown in Cato's face which Finnick understood, knowing well enough of Cato's intention. "Can't find anyone yet?" he asked. "I thought there are better girls here than Glimmer?" Cato groaned in frustration. "Well yeah of course there is. There's Katniss, Madge, Johanna, Jackie and Annie. They're not the cheer captain, flirty type like Glimmer but they are a lot prettier, smarter and they are just as popular as Glim is." Peeta enumerated, finally understanding what is going on. "But dude, Annie and Madge are obviously taken, and Katniss, I know you like her and she likes you. I don't like sharing. Johanna and Jackie, well I know they're single but they're not really my type." Cato said. Finnick was about to add to their conversation when a weird looking woman tapped Cato's shoulders.

"Mellark? Odair? And I'm guessing you're Cato Hadley? Why are you three trotting in the hallways? Your next class is with me right? You're going to be late, come on." The pink haired woman led them to the room of their next class, Arts.

The trio entered the art class where mahogany tables and chairs are spread. Apparently, Gale shares this class with them making the group an all-boys one. The four of them occupied a table near the back of the room. Cato smiled to himself knowing that he joined the right group of friends as they are very alike, Cato likes getting the back seats as well. They talked about football and girls as they refuse to listen to their arts teacher, Cato now knew as Ms. Effie Trinket.

The day has passed faster than Cato thought and soon he found himself sitting again with eight of his new friends at the center of the cafeteria. Madge is snuggled in Gale's arms. When Cato first saw Gale, he initially thought he was like him, a person who doesn't date, just fuck but then again, maybe he was wrong. It seemed like he really likes Madge. Finnick as well, he may sound like a flirt and player but he looks contended with Annie by his side. That leaves the evident chemistry of Katniss and Peeta. He may be new in the group and maybe he was wrong about his assumption with Gale and Finnick but he will bet with his own life that Peeta and Katniss like each other judging by the way they are when the other is around. It felt so weird for Cato to notice these feelings of people for others when he never felt anything near that before.

Cato was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts about his friends when Katniss broke the unintended silence though their meal. "Finn when's Clove coming?" she asked. Cato felt a sudden rush of excitement and thrill when he heard the name. He is praying to all gods that that Clove she's referring to is actually a girl of his type and is as famous as the girl who asked about her.

"Hmm. Missing the Influence Abusing girl, aren't we? Well she called last night. She just flew in after her extended summer break in Spain. She said she'll go to school later, maybe second period in the afternoon." Finnick explained to all of them seeming that Katniss isn't the only one interested in Clove's arrival.

Cato can barely hold his curiosity, "Who is Clove?" he asked, hoping that someone from the group answers. "Clove's my cousin. Her parents are like the major stock holder of this school so you know, she can enjoy vacation a bit longer, the sneaky bitch that she is." Finnick said though it wasn't a statement out of irritation, it was a joke.

Cato didn't question anymore. Clove so far, fits into the job description of his girl toy perfectly. She's famous, knowing that she's friends with them, her parents co-own this school which technically means she has a generous amount of connections and she's Finnick's cousin so maybe she's sharing some of Finn's good looking genes. But there's only one thing he's bothered about, she sounds like a handful and Cato doesn't want his girls getting into his nerves.

After their first period in the afternoon, Finnick said goodbye to Cato, that was the last class they have together that day though they will meet for football practice after stranger with the name of Clove made reappearance to Cato's mind. He's really interested in that girl, not romantically speaking of course, so he asked Finn again before they parted ways.

"Ugh Finn, is that cousin of yours, Clove, in the same level as we are, I mean do we have classes with her?" he asked wondering if maybe Clove's second period in the afternoon will be the same as his. "Uhm yeah. Literature, Arts and Math. Why?" Finnick answered already smelling something. "Uhm, nothing, I was just curious." Cato half answered half lied. "Ok then." Finnick said as he turned his back towards Cato and smiled to himself, feeling the victory in his hands.

* * *

_Flashback two weeks ago_

_Finnick was hanging out in Annie's house that afternoon. Having some snacks while they were watching Love Actually in Annie's home theatre when his phone erupted, filling the closed room with its noise. He tried to ignore the incoming call as to not ruin their movie marathon but realized it already was ruined when Annie removed her head on his shoulders and gave him a glare. _

_He took his phone out of his pocket. "I'll be back baby." He promised Annie as he exited the room and looked at the caller ID. It was Aunt Portia, Clove's mother. He sighed to himself. 'What does this woman want now?' he mentally asked himself. _

"_Hello Aunt Portia." Finn said without even bothering to hide the irritation he has for the interruption of his bonding time with Annie. "How are you Finn?" the woman on the other line asked, ignoring the imminent annoyance in his nephew's voice. "Can you go straight to your point Aunt Portia? I'm in the middle of something here." He replied stiffly._

"_Oh ok then. It's not news to us anymore that that dumbass, what's his name again? Marvel, cheated on my daughter." Portia started. "And so? We all know Clove didn't like him that much." He answered, his annoyance increasing by a notch. "And so, I want you to find your cousin another boyfriend, someone better than that stupid boy!" Portia raised her voice slightly. "Why would I Aunt Portia? Besides, why don't we just leave Clove alone? It's her life!" Finn raised his voice as well. _

"_You know your cousin too well Finn. Clove doesn't care a bit about her reputation and that is my major priority. I didn't exert my best to be the queen of Panem High at my time just to raise a daughter that won't follow my footsteps." She explained, failing to satisfy Finn's questions. _

"_I still don't get why I should help her find a boyfriend and why I would care to do that." He retorted. "Well, simply because one, he showed her up. He made her look like a fool that he can easily replace, I want Clove to have someone better than him, to show him up as well, to let him know that my daughter always gets the best and HE IS NOT THE BEST. Two, you will gladly fulfil this request because I will pay you my dear." Portia finally answered. "I don't think you can pay me something that my father can't afford to give me." Finnick said, wanting it badly to hang up on his aunt. "Oh of course my dear,I know, though I doubt your father will willingly give you money to buy the latest model of Ferrari, a wonderful addition to your collection." Aunt Portia tempted her nephew and with that, she got him to say yes to her wish of getting her little Clove the best._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Finnick is getting so excited while he changed into his normal clothes after their football training. He patted Cato's back indicating that they should go out of the locker room and go home. He mentally smirked knowing that his cousin will come stumbling down to the field any second.

"Odair!" Cato and Finnick heard a voice, a voice of a girl. Finnick smiled to the girl while Cato checked her out thoroughly. She was wearing a white tank top, a black jean shorts, a black platform boots and a leather jacket, Cato smirked. The one in front of him dresses like the girl version of him, though they were physically opposite. He was so tall, an inch or two above six feet while her head was only levelled with his shoulders even with the aid of the boots' heels. Her bright green eyes were contrary to his icy blue ones and her long and wavy raven crowning glory seemed to go even darker near his blonde hair. Her pale skin, the sprinkled freckles in her face and her magnificent curves doesn't go unnoticed from Cato either.

"Finn you have to give me a freaking ride home. Some crazy bastard blasted my tires!" the girl, Cato now assumed as Clove, blurted. "What? What happened?" Finnick tried to act like he was shocked though he was the one behind it. "I caught him stabbing my fourth tire with a knife and then he said he had mistaken my car as someone else's but I knew better! I gave him a few quick lessons before I left." Clove told his cousin while closing and opening her fist, indicating that she practiced her boxing and martial arts skills again.

"Too bad Clo, Annie and I are getting dinner. I can't drive you home." He said, pretending to be sympathetic. "Come on Finn! My house' not that far!" Clove said demanding him to get her home. "No, Annie can't wait. By the way Cato, this is Clove, Clove this is Cato, a new friend, and I believe he can actually give you a lift." Finn introduced Cato to Clove as he directed his gaze to the other boy and gave him a smirk.

"Odair, do you honestly think that you can convince me to let a stranger drive me home?" she questioned the sanity of her cousin as a frown forms on her face. "What's the problem? You can always use what you've learned in Taekwondo before he can do something bad to you." Finnick reasoned.

The frown on Clove's face disappeared as she rolled her eyes out of frustration for her cousin. "Fine." She answered as she grabbed Cato's hands and lead him to the school's parking lot.

"Which is your car?" Clove finally asked, realizing that she can't lead him anymore without knowing which car is his. "That one, the silver Porsche." Cato pointed out proudly. Clove just started to walk again, surprising Cato with her lack of appreciation for his car. She proceeded to the passenger's side of the vehicle with Cato on her back. She turned to face him wondering why the hell he is waiting for her. "What? Don't you want me to open the door for you?" Cato asked figuring out what is going inside Clove's head. "I have my own hands and I can open this door, thank you very much. Just get inside and start this damn car." She said fiercely.

Cato backed away and smiled to himself as he sat on the driver's seat and start the engine of his car. He was right about Clove being a handful but for some strange reason, he wanted this girl so bad that he's actually up for the challenge she'll surely give him.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, Clove arrived. Did you like it? I really hope you did. Reviews are very well appreciated and needed as inspiration for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Originally, today's my HP marathon day coz I really miss that series but after reading the reviews, I got so motivated to write the fourth chapter so here it goes. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Finnick hid himself through a post near the parking lot where Cato and Clove went. He watched as the two got into the car and out of the parking lot. He pulled out his phone from the front pocket of his jeans and smirked to himself, the first step of Operation Clato has succeeded, it was time for him to update his master, and so he dialled Portia's number and pressed the call button.

After the second ring, his aunt picked up. "Well hello my dear nephew, what made you call?" Portia greeted Finnick warmly. "I just called to tell you that there will be silver Porsche on the front of your main gate a few minutes from now. Can you please let the car enter Aunt Portia? Clove's there, together with my surprise for you." Finnick smirked, already smelling the reward he will be given once he completed his task. "Oh really? How nice of you. Okay, Finn. Sure, I'll let it in. By the way, how are you doing with you know, the thing I asked you to do?" Portia asked still oblivious of what her nephew was up to. "My gift will be kind of related to that but Aunt Portia it will be yours to find out." Finnick replied, still smirking on the phone.

"Baby who's that?" Finnick heard his girlfriend ask and approach him. Finnick raised his right hand to signal for Annie to wait for a second. "Okay Aunt Portia, I got to go, hope you find my gift amazing." Without any reply from the woman on the phone, Finn pressed the end call button and greeted Annie with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After a little while, Annie pulled out of the hug and repeated her unanswered question. "Baby who's that?" She can sense that her boyfriend is up to something. "It's Aunt Portia." He answered while wrapping his arms to Annie's waist and pulling her in. "Aunt Portia? Clove's mother? Why is she calling you?" she questioned again. "She just wants me to do something for Clove" Finnick explained. "And that something is?" she pushed further.

Finnick just sighed in surrender. There is no way he can keep this to Annie especially when she is being this nosy about it. "Fine. Aunt Portia wants me to get Clove a new boyfriend." Finnick said casually. Annie's eyes widened in shock. "What?!" she shouted, asking for confirmation of what she just heard. "I said, she wants me to find Clove a boyfriend." He repeated his answer like he was talking to a five year old. "But why would she want to do that? Why would you agree?" she let out another question, making Finnick let out another sigh, this time because of his girlfriend's unending inquiry. "Well, she's kinda pissed that Marvel showed Clove up by cheating on her so she wants to prove that he made a mistake on her daughter. I would do that because one, I'm also pissed with Marvel. He was our friend and we trusted him with Clove but he cheated on her. Yes, we knew they were never going to get serious about it but still, he cheated and two, because Aunt Portia will give me money so both of us can ride a new Ferrari baby." Finnick explained and kissed Annie's forehead.

She just sighed, finally retreating from asking anymore questions. Yes, she's also pissed with Marvel, actually, all of their friends are pissed with him, but shoving Clove into a relationship? She doesn't think it would work. She just shut up knowing that Finn will continue anyway. He will do anything in the name of a Ferrari.

* * *

Cato and Clove dumped their bags in the backseat and locked their doors. Cato leaned in to Clove that made her wrinkle her forehead. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, annoyed with the lack of space between her face and Cato's. "Fastening your seatbelt?" he replied, talking like he was doing the most usual thing in the world. Clove just sighed and rolled her eyes as her hands flied to Cato's chest. "Will you get off me? I can fasten it myself!" she exclaimed and pushed the boy away. Cato just raised his hands in submission and left Clove's private space. Cato fastened his seatbelt as he saw with the corner of his eyes Clove remove her leather jacket before fastening hers. She threw the jacket at the back, joining their school bags.

Cato can't help but smile to himself as he noticed the small part of her cleavage showing at the top of her loose tank top. She is indeed quite a catch plus he never met a girl as feisty as her. He can feel his member get hard against his pants when she broke the silence. "My brain is bigger than my breasts asshole! I know what you're doing. Eyes on the fucking road!" she scolded. He obliged, knowing that he'll just be frustrated later on if he continued with what he was thinking about.

It was such an eventful ride for the two of them. Clove overestimated Cato's driving skills. Clove instructed Cato where to turn a second before they miss it. She was used to her ways of sudden turns in the road unlike him who was always careful in driving, afraid of getting his car a single scratch. Soon, they were yelling at each other. Cato saying she's awful at telling directions, Clove saying that he is a stupidly slow driver and soon, both of them had enough.

"Stop!" Clove shouted, losing her temper with all the fighting they had in the last fifteen minutes. Cato stopped the car in frustration. He regretted agreeing to Finnick to drive the 'crazy girl' home. "What now?!" he half asked, half yelled at the girl in his passenger seat. "Keys." She said calmly, too calm compared to the pitch of her last statement. "What keys?" he was totally confused now. 'Ugh. Stupid.' She groaned to herself. She breathed deeply, trying hard to contain her irritation. "Give me your car keys, I'll drive." she said. Cato restarted the engine of the car leaving Clove confused. "This is my car. I will drive." Cato said firmly. That is the thing about him, he lets his friends and girls ride his car but he would never let anyone drive it. "Will you stop being so stubborn? I know the way to my freaking house. Just let me fucking drive! I'm a better driver than you so don't worry about your damn car!" she yelled again. "My car, my rules. There's one and only one rule in here, I ALWAYS get to drive!" he explained, emphasizing the word always.

Clove slumped herself in the passenger seat. She breathed deeply again, trying to regain her composure. It wasn't even an hour after they met but he's already on her nerves. She mentally hit herself in the head for letting Finnick leave her with this guy. She tried to be more understanding to his "poor" driving so she tried to tell him where to turn before they even reach it. The remaining time of the ride was calmer though a few shouting can never be avoided between the two.

Finally, after another ten minutes, they arrived at the front of the Kentwell mansion. Cato stopped his car and directed his gaze to the wide, tall and silvery gate of Clove's residence as Clove unfastened her seatbelt and grabbed her back pack. She was about to get out of the car when the gate to her house opened wide. Her family's security approached the car. Cato pulled down the window to his side. The guard peeked inside the car and shot straight up when he saw Clover. He extended his arms towards the direction of the house indicating that the car can go in. Clove nearly connected her eyebrows at the actions of the guard. He was instructed to not let any foreign vehicle inside yet he opened the gate even before he saw her inside the car. She mentally noted herself to tell her father about it when he gets home from his business trip.

Cato pulled out at the front of the house where a middle aged blonde woman was standing. Without even saying goodbye to him, Clove got out of the car and entered the house, ignoring the woman who was waiting for her. Annoyed with her lack of gratification, he restarted the car and was about to head out to the gate when he felt that the woman who was waiting by the door, now right outside his car.

"Hi dear, I'm Portia, Clove's mother. Are you his friend? I never saw you hang out here before." The woman introduced herself and asked him at the same time. He didn't know how to answer her. Surely he can't say that they are friends with the type of conversation they had in his car, but he can't admit they're not. It wouldn't make sense for a mother to see her daughter get out of some stranger's car. Fortunately, she didn't wait for his reply and talked to him again. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight? I'd like to meet Clove's new friend." She said sweetly, too sweet for Cato's liking. It felt like she was up to something but he brushed it off and accepted the offer, besides he can't cook and he's already getting sick of McDonalds.

Portia returned to the front door to wait for Cato who parked his car in the mansion's garage. Portia lead the teenage boy inside with a huge smile on her face. She now understood what 'gift' Finnick was talking about and the minute she laid her eyes on the boy, she already knew that her nephew chose the best. They sat in the vast living room of the mansion. Cato was delighted with the sight inside the house. The Prime minister's mansion in Canada looks very traditional while the Kentwell residence was modern, the kind of house he would want to have for himself in the future.

When they are both settled in the living room to wait for the dinner, Portia started feeding Cato with questions. "What's your name again honey?" she asked again with the same amount of sweetness she had earlier. 'Honey?!' Cato wanted to puke so badly with that term of endearment. That's what her mother calls him all the freaking time and he finds it is so annoying. He didn't know what was with Clove's mother that makes him ignore all the sweetness he never cared to bare. "Uhm, Cato, Cato Hadley." He answered. "Hadley? Are you in any way related to Stephen Hadley? The prime minister?" she asked, now Portia is really interested with the boy in her living room. Cato tensed at the sound of his father's name. He can't believe his shadows can reach Miami. He weighed out his options, to lie or not to lie? The idea of admitting to someone that he is actually related to that control freak felt horrible but he decided to tell the truth anyway. "Yeah. He's my father." He saw the sudden increase in Portia's cheeriness.

The woman smiled widely like a lunatic and clapped her hands, she seemed so ecstatic about knowing that he's a son of one of the most manipulating man in the planet. Well, maybe being related to his hateful father wasn't a bad thing at all, maybe he could get more girls in his bed if they know his famous family background, maybe that would make him sort of a celebrity. He was delighted with the idea.

"How did you meet Clove then?" Portia asked even if she knew exactly how they knew each other. "I'm the new quarterback of the school and Finn was one of my team mates and my first friend in Miami. He introduced me to Clove." He lied. He befriended Finn even before he became a member of the football team but he just thought that injecting the quarterback part would benefit him. The woman looked more pleased. Cato mentally patted his back as he succeeded in impressing the mother of the girl he would want to have sex with, sooner rather than later.

Cato never introduced himself to any relatives of his girl toys yet he found himself impressing the mother of the girl he didn't even fuck yet. But he thought a bit of acquaintance won't hurt him. Besides, he already knew Finn and Finn is her cousin.

Soon, another woman emerged in the living room, to Cato's disappointment, not Clove but just a maid. "Madame, dinner is ready." The maid said. Portia stood up and clapped her hands once. "Very well, let's go Cato, Leila, please tell Clove to get down and have dinner with us." She told Cato and instructed the maid who is apparently called Leila. They walked into the equally spacious dining hall. The table was filled with Italian delicacies. Cato preferred French cuisine but he has no problem with Italian. Portia sat at the end of the long glass dining table while Cato settled in the chair on Portia's left. "Let's just wait for Clove. She'll be here any moment now." Portia said.

Right on cue, Clove emerged in the dining hall only wearing an oversized t-shirt that stopped in her upper thigh and a frown on her face, her wavy raven hair cascaded freely on her back. Cato smiled at her 'What a lovely sight this is' he thought to himself but the girl seemed to not notice him, her eyes were glaring daggers to her mother. "What now mum? I wanna have dinner in my room!" she blurted. Cato felt relieved, at least he knew she's like that even to her own mother.

"Clove, what did I tell you about wearing those oversized shirts? We have a guest here! What a shame you didn't even invite him in." Portia scolded her daughter even though Clove seemed to pay zero attention to her mother. Clove finally realized that Cato was there. "Whatever mum. I'm going up in my room. He's your guest, not mine." She rolled her eyes and turned her back to Cato and Portia.

"Carlton!" Portia called and soon, a bulky man appeared in the dining hall and took Clove's arm. "Okay okay! Let me go! I'm going to have dinner here now. Happy?" she said removing her arms from the bulky man's grasp and took a seat opposite Cato.

"Clove." Portia caught her daughter's attention once again. "Seriously mum? What in the world would you want now?" Clove said, feeling her insides overflow with annoyance with everything that happened since she met the boy facing her. "For Christ sake! Change into something decent will you? As I said, we have a guest." Portia ordered. Before Clove could react, Cato interrupted their conversation. "Please, it's okay. She doesn't have to. I don't mind." He said.

He was so fascinated in seeing Clove in the oversized garment, he never saw any girl wear something like that. He can imagine Clove wearing his shirts and the idea is turning him on so much. Clove just rolled her eyes and settled herself in her seat; she knew exactly what's running in the boy's mind.

Clove remained silent for the duration of the meal. She was really pissed off that her mother ruined her plan of eating dinner while watching a replay of the football game in her bedroom. She refused to complain anymore about the irritating things that Cato and her mother discussed because she was so tired with everything and wanted to get the dreadful dinner over with.

The conversation revolved around Cato, how his father is the prime minister of Canada, how good he is in football, where he bought his car, his clothes, they even talked about Cato's freaking cologne! Clove lost count of how many times her mother and Cato annoyed her that night.

Clove sighed as she stood from her seat. Finally, the dinner was over and she can get back to her room, get some sleep and just forget everything that happened. Portia and Cato stood as well. "Thank you for the lovely dinner Portia." He flashed his million dollar smile to Clove's mother while his eyes were all over the younger girl. By the word lovely dinner, Cato meant the lovely sight of Clove. 'Oh great! They're in first name terms now' she sarcastically thought.

When they reached the living room, Clove diverted to the stairs only for her arm to be pulled by her mother. "Where do you think you are going Clove Isabelle?" she questioned in a sweet tone but her face oozing with roughness. "Uhm, my room?" Clove answered like her mother doesn't have an ounce of common sense. "No, not yet, let's walk Cato out." Portia said to her daughter. Cato smirked at Clove. It is clear that Portia adored him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Clove for the nth time that day, rolled her eyes and released her arms from Portia. They reached the front door and bid goodbyes while Clove just stood there, feeling the urge to return inside. "Thank you again Portia." Cato said. "It's not a problem darling. You're always welcome here. Though I really need a favour from you." Portia replied. 'Oh really? Mother? A favor? What could that be? An autograph from his father?' Clove thought. "Uh, sure." Cato's expression was a mash up of a smile and confusion.

"Can you give Clove another ride to school tomorrow?" Portia asked. "NO!" "Sure" Clove and Cato said simultaneously. "Thank you!" Portia said gleefully, ignoring her daughter's protest. Clove stormed inside their house and slammed the door to her bedroom shut even though she knows it will go unnoticed to her mother. Cato went to the garage to get his car grinning to himself. 'Well that was the first time a mother shoved her daughter right into my pants.' He thought.

When he started the engine of his car, he noticed something lying in the back seat of his car through a mirror. It was Clove's leather jacket. He smirked again, thinking about what is the best way to benefit from the jacket the girl left.

* * *

Finnick just got out of his shower and was getting ready to go to sleep when his phone buzzed twice indicating that he got two messages.

_From: Aunt Portia_

_Thank you for the gift Finn. I loved it!_

_From: Clove_

_I will never forgive you for letting that asshole drive me home!_

Finnick doesn't know what to make out of those texts. It seems that his plan of pleasing his aunt was a success but making Clove like Cato looks like the exact opposite of it.

* * *

**A/N: Halfway through writing this, I got so out of the mood because songs got deleted in my laptop but it's all fixed now and I ended this chapter with a smile on my face. I hope my mood changes didn't affect much of my writing. I hope you enjoyed this. Again, reviews are very well appreciated. They give me motivation to continue. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It really helps me keep myself motivated and improve my writing. Here's Chapter Five. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Clove's whole body was wrapped up like a cocoon with her white comforter when she heard the irritating sound of her alarm clock. She could feel that it's still early, judging from the lack of light that's penetrating her room through her windows. She was about to release her arms from the warmth of her covers to silence her clock in the bedside table when she remembered that she intentionally adjusted her alarm half an hour earlier.

She had plotted her escape right after she texted Finnick last night. She has no plan on enduring another horrible ride with that boy named Cato. She decided to get up early and get out of the house before he arrives so her mother can't push her in the irritating guy's car. She got out of her bed and ran to the bathroom to her room. She doubled time in the shower realizing that she was behind her schedule. She dried her long hair and pulled it in a messy bun. She dressed in her favourite sleeveless denim blouse and leggings that she paired up blue converse and a back pack. She usually wore high heels to school. Clove won't admit it but she hates that she's the smallest girl in their group of friends but that day, she didn't mind. She's in a hurry and she doesn't want to pain her feet because that day is the start of her track training.

Clove cursed herself when she remembered that she forget to pack her training essentials last night. She rummaged through her drawer with all her training clothes and packed a black sports bra, red training shorts, a pair of socks and her most comfortable white training shoes. She dumped them into another bag and ran downstairs hoping that her mother is still asleep.

She grabbed her morning smoothie on the counter of the kitchen and ran to the front door, eager to get to the garage and get her other car. She was about to turn the knob of their main door when it went ajar revealing the two blondes that she's been dreading to see. Portia smiled and opened her mouth to greet her daughter a good morning when she ran away from them and went inside to escape through the kitchen door.

Portia just smiled at her daughter, she was proud of herself. Despite their immense physical difference, they think so much alike, and now, she was able to get the same instincts against the younger girl. She already knew Clove would try to sneak out to avoid Cato so she assured that every door of the house is guarded. Cato and Portia casually followed the sprinting Clove in the kitchen.

"Carlton! Just fucking move now!" Clove instructed the bulky man from last now who is now standing firmly, blocking the way out of the kitchen door. Carlton just ignored her and remained still. Clove straightened her blouse and blew the strand of hair that got away from her bun while pushing Carlton out of the way.

"Okay Carlton. Here's the deal. You get out of my way and we'll all be okay or you continue blocking me and I beat you up? You saw me beat the shit out of a lot of guys before." She threatened. Carlton just smirked at the girl standing in front of him. "Seriously Clove? You're threatening me? Did you forget I thought you everything you knew about self defense?" he finally spoke. Clove groaned in frustration as she unsuccessfully pushed the man out of her way.

"You can now stop pushing Carlton my dear. It's a waste of time and energy. You'll need that for today. It's start of training again right?" her mother said as she emerged together with Cato. Clove ignored her mother and continued to push Carlton, still hoping that she can escape the hell her mother's forcing her into.

"Cato would you like some breakfast? Leila prepared French toast." She offered. As much as Cato liked French toast, he wanted to just get in his car and watch the frustration in Clove's face. He finds it so amusing that he is now willing to endure her yells and rants inside his car. "I'm sorry Portia, I'd like to but I think if we don't leave now, we're going to be late." Cato replied. "Very well." Portia said as she snapped her fingers signalling Carlton to throw Clove into his shoulders and carry her to the main door.

Cato opened the passenger's door to his car since Carlton is using his two hands to keep Clove in his shoulders. He then got inside and started the engine as the bulky man shoved Clove inside. Clove thought about opening the door and prepare for her track training by escaping them but Carlton stayed right outside her side of the car, making sure that she won't run away. She just groaned, getting really angry that her plan didn't work and now she has to bear another car ride with the blonde.

"Do you know the way from here to school?" Clove broke the silence as she continued to stare at her mother who is stupidly waving the two of them goodbye. "Yeah. I better remember it. Because apparently, your mum wants me to give you a ride more often." Clove can almost hear the evident smirk on Cato's face.

She wanted to yell at him and say that she will not allow it to happen again but decided against it. She's not up to any more fight, she just want to relax, get to school, bear the boring classes, and go to training. As for the regular rides with Cato, she decided to just be silent about it and avoid hinting them that she'll be thinking of a better plan.

Clove opened her bag and plugged her earphones to her Ipod as she looked through her songs and selected one. She put it on her ears, blocking the silence that started to grow inside the car. Cato focused himself on the road. Apparently, Clove does not really want any more fights so he let it be. If he wants to make her his girl toy, he better stop enjoying getting on her nerves and start flirting even though he really enjoys doing the first. Unlike the previous one, this ride was quite uneventful for the two, there was a deafening silence between them, not that they didn't both appreciate it.

After a while, Cato saw with the corner of his eyes that Clove removed her earphones and readjusted herself in the passenger seat. Then suddenly, he just felt the urge to break the very first comfortable moment that they shared; their silence.

"Maybe we should you know, try to get along because your friends are my friends now so basically we're in the same group." He said without even thinking. Damn! He wants to get in her pants! Not to be her friend. But he just said it, there's no way he can unsay it.

To his surprise, Clove didn't say anything about it. He was quite sure she removed her earphones but when she looked at her, she was peacefully sleeping in the passenger seat, her head leaning against the cold mirror, her lips slightly parted to make way for her breaths, the raven hair that were restrained to a messy bun earlier is now released. He can't help himself but smile. She looked fierce and hot when awake, but she's angelic and beautiful right now. Out of reflex, Cato pulled his car to the side of the road and killed the engine. He fished his phone from the pockets of his jeans and captured the sight beside him.

He was successful in taking a photo of her without waking her up. He decided to enjoy the picture for a while. The smile on his face grew bigger as he stare longer at the picture, he even set it as his wallpaper. But soon enough, the smile vanished. What is he thinking about? Grinning like an idiot while admiring a girl's sleeping face! He shook his head and tried to regain himself. He returned his phone to his jean pockets and drove off to school.

It only took three minutes for Cato and Clove to arrive to school though the place where Cato stopped was about five minutes away with his usual driving speed. Suddenly, he wanted to end the ride with Clove. He's not pleased with the idea of him smiling at her face. When the car settled in the parking lot of the school next to Finnick's car where the whole group was leaning and conversing, Cato removed his seatbelt and nudged Clove to wake her up. But Clove remained unconscious. Cato decided to lean in to her and shake her shoulders.

Despite the darkly tinted glasses of Cato's Porsche, his actions didn't go unnoticed to their friends waiting outside. They all gasped at the sight.

"Hey Clove! Wake up. We're in school now." Cato shouted to Clove that sent the girl out of her nap. Clove was so shocked. She thought someone's going to do something to her so as reflex; she attacked Cato with a strong swing of her hands that landed on the edge of Cato's lips.

"Ah!" Cato yelled in pain as his hands went to the swelling part of his lips, his eyes squeezed shut. Clove went out of the car without even saying a thing to the boy she accidentally hit. She felt sorry but since it was the annoying boy her mother adores, she didn't mind giving an apology.

She approached her friends as she fixed her dishevelled hair while Cato followed her, his thumb running across his lower lip. "Did you two just?" Madge asked both Cato and Clove with a mix of confusion and futilely hidden laugh. "Did what?" Clove asked confused with why her friends are paying excess attention to them.

"Made out?!" Johanna and Jackie said in unison while Katniss and Annie laughed as the boys patted Cato's shoulder grinning like idiots. "We didn't!" Clove yelled, obviously not pleased with what her friends are thinking. Shee looked at Cato, raising her eyebrows; waiting for him to support her. The blonde just raised his shoulders and smiled at the boys, returning their fist bumps.

"We didn't even know you two know each other. It's quite a shock seeing both of you on the same car, not to mention making out!" Peeta added jokingly. "I told you we didn't!" Clove insisted. "Don't be shy Clove! We've seen you and Marvel do it several times!" Gale said as he ruffled the top of Clove's hair, until he noticed all of their friends give him death glares. Gale raised his hands in defense and everyone went silent.

When you think that their situation can't get any worse, it did. As if on cue, another car parked right beside Cato's. Marvel and Glimmer got out. The brown haired boy snaked his arms around Glimmer's waist. Marvel looked at Cato from head to toe, trying to frighten the newbie to which he failed. Cato can never be scared by anyone, not even Marvel who is the boyfriend of his ex girl toy and the ex of his new prospect. He paid Marvel's stare with one of his intimidating, smug looks. Marvel rolled his eyes while behind his back, his girlfriend is checking Cato out which didn't go unnoticed to the group, especially Finnick.

"Hey Marvel! Watch your girlfriend, seems like she's checking out my cousin's new boyfriend!" Finnick shouted before the couple went out of earshot. "Boyfriend?!" Cato and Clove yelled in unison. Everyone went silent again. All of their faces have the same expression saying 'Duh?!'

They remained that way until Katniss broke the silence. "Well, we just saw you make out. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?" she stated rather than asked. "Sorry to disappoint you guys but I am never ever going to date a girl." Cato said. Clove just frowned in disgust. "What do you date? Boys? And as if I want to date you!" Clove seemed offended by Cato's words and so defended herself. "But your mum wants you to!" Cato teased making Finnick laugh. Annie and Clove rolled their eyes at Finnick making him stop.

Clove opened her mouth to fire back to Cato but as the saying goes, he was saved by the bell. The group disassembled and went to their own classes. Clove stormed out to go to her first class followed by Johanna and Katniss since they all have Literature with Mr. Abernathy. Peeta, Cato and Finnick trailed behind them as they knew breaking into their girl talks towards class wouldn't be the best to do.

Clove was relaxing a bit on their way to Mr. Abernathy's room. Katniss and Johanna tried to divert Clove's mood. They know their friend too well. They've known each other since they were in diapers. They've seen her happy, sad and angry and based on their experiences, no one likes an angry Clove.

They just talked about the whole Barcelona thing with Clove, complaining that she should have stayed and partied with them for the remainder of the vacation instead of flying to Spain. But what can Clove do? She misses he father. She's so sick of her sickeningly sweet and girly mother.

Soon, they found themselves opposite the Literature's room. They went in before the final bell rang and occupied their usual seats at the back. Johanna sat at the rightmost corner of the room while Katniss sat beside her. On the other hand, Clove settled on the left most corner, where the window showing the school's football field and oval was in sight. That seat has always been for Clove. She likes being the nearest to the window.

Right before the final bell went, Finnick and Peeta emerged, to Clove's annoyance, followed by Cato. She just rolled her eyes. Katniss smiled to Peeta earning her a blush and a smile from the blonde boy. He sat beside her and they both blush again. Clove wanted to laugh. She finds Katniss and Peeta's 'blushing' contest hilarious. All of them knew they like each other since first grade, they're just both acting dumb about it. Finnick sat next to Peeta leaving Clove with who else but Cato?

That took Clove to the edge. "There is no way you're going to sit next to me!" Clove told the blonde. He just ignored her and sat at the chair, looked at her and smirked. "Will you please go find another place?!" Clove asked angrily. She doesn't want to argue but Cato's pushing her. "I don't want to! Besides, I want to sit next to Finn." He stated pointing his head to the boy next to him who is happily chatting with Peeta, Katniss and Johanna.

Clove stood, giving up. She's now willing to leave her seat next to the window just to avoid sitting next to him. "Jo! Can we switch seats? I don't want to sit here anymore!" Clove yelled so that Johanna can hear her from the other side of the room. Johanna was about to get up and switch seats with her best friend when she saw Finnick, Peeta and Katniss shake their heads with evil smiles on their faces. Getting what her friends meant, Johanna played along. "I thought you wanted a seat next to the window? I especially reserved that for you." Johanna said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"But…" Clove was about to explain when Mr. Abernathy entered the room. If there is one teacher in all of Panem that Clove's parents can't influence, it is Mr. Abernathy because he was Portia's boyfriend in high school and believe me, you don't want to know how they broke up.

Clove shuts her mouth during his class. It doesn't seem like it but she cared about her grades and if she gets trouble in Haymitch's class, she's afraid her parents can't do anything about it. She decided to just bear that hour sitting beside Cato, shut him out and just listen to Mr. Abernathy.

Again, Haymitch was about to start his lesson when the door opened. Marvel walked straight to his seat in front of Finnick glaring at Cato like he was looking for a fight. Cato felt his blood get warm and rush around his body as he returned Marvel's stares. His jaw tightened and his hands balled into fist. He was about to stand up to show who's better when he felt a hand restrain him, it was Clove's.

* * *

She watched as the two exchange looks but when she saw Cato about to stand, without even thinking about it, she held his wrist. Cato looked at her questioningly that she just answered with a pleading look. Marvel smirked and sat on his seat.

Haymitch decided to just ignore Marvel. He got used to being interrupted by the former quarterback with his classes that he went tired of getting the boy into detention. He continued with his lesson with Wuthering Heights while all of the students kept silent. Others paying attention, some enduring the weight of their eyelids but most were already off to dreamland but everyone went awake when Haymitch yelled ordering them to listen. "Today, I'm going to announce your project for the whole semester. It will be a term paper about our current topic, Wuthering Heights." Almost everyone dropped their faces to their desks. "Don't worry, you're not going to do that alone, you're doing it by pair and your pairing will be by your seats meaning your seatmates will be your partners. And I don't want anyone switching seats! I don't like disorganization in this class understand?" with that, Haymitch left the room without even waiting for the bell to ring. Clove just groaned and covered her whole face with her hands while Cato just looked at her with a smirk. 'Looks like destiny really wants me to do her.' He told himself.

The whole morning went on and Clove got even more irritated, finding out that she still have two classes with Cato, both in the morning, Math and Arts. Fortunately, in Arts, even if they share the same table, the boys kept the two from doing anything violent and in Math, she managed to seat a chair away from him, making Finnick seat in between them. But as lunch break approached, she regained her cheeriness, knowing that she didn't share any class with him in the afternoon.

Since Clove didn't share her last period in the morning with any of her friends, she walked to the cafeteria alone. All the girls were already sitting on their usual table at the center of the cafeteria when she arrived. Annie told her that the boys are just going to follow because they had to do something for the football team.

Clove just nodded and threw her bag on the ground and collapsed at the seat next to Jackie. "Hey what's wrong?" Jackie asked, worried about her best friend (Jackie and Johanna are both Clove's BFF.) "You will not believe what kind of disaster happened to me!" she said, sounding so tired. "Well what happened?" Annie asked, just as concerned as everyone. "I have to do my literature project for the whole semester with Cato!" she complained. Johanna and Katniss just laughed while Madge's eyes grew bigger. All the girls noticed and gave her a questioning look.

"Well, I've read like thousands of fanfictions before, when a boy and a girl do a project together and they hate each other, one will come over to the others house and they end up having sex!" Madge told, terrified with her own idea. "That's it Madge! Stop reading all those stuff. That will never ever happen, that's why they call it fiction." Clove told her friend. "Well maybe fictions do come true!" Katniss teased. "Someone's going to lose her virginity soon." Johanna added.

Right on cue, the boys arrived. "Who's going to lose her virginity?" Cato said while laughing with what he heard. Everyone in the group went silent again. They all knew except for Cato who is the sole virgin in their circle. The boys tried to contain their laughter while the girls just kept their mouths closed, all looking at Clove.

Cato got what their looks meant and smirked. He leaned in to Clove, his lips finding its way to her left ear, stopping just far enough for his lips to avoid making contact with her skin. "Don't worry babe, I'm willing to teach you the basics." He whispered but the whole group managed to hear it. He stood straight again, the smirk still present on his face.

Clove stood up and leaned in to the boy who is almost a feet taller than her. She placed her right hand on his chest and slide it down to his abdomen, making the blonde boy let out a low moan. When she reached to waistband of his jeans, she stopped and whispered to him, "Basics? Like this?" she asked sweetly as her knee attacked his crotch and walked away. Cato doubled up in pain as the others came to Cato, worried but trying hard not to laugh with what just happened.

Finnick just smiled at him and patted his back. "Friendly reminder, never mess with my cousin." He said before going out of the cafeteria to follow Clove.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took two days. I took care of a lot of things since school's about to start. But I promise you I'll update this every one or two days until my summer break is over but I'll still update this even after school starts, just not as often as I do right now. Again and again, reviews are very well appreciated. They keep me motivated. Your opinions are really important for the development of my writing and the plot. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Something important is going to happen in this chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Clove walked out of the cafeteria with a huge grin on her face. She decided to go to the field and hang out by herself. She sprinted to the bleachers but she was stopped on her tracks by her own memories. The bleachers used to be her favourite spot in Panem High. But everything changed the day she lost her trust.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Marvel and Clove were best friends since they were kids but Clove liked him since they were ten. Clove always thought being a best friend is all she's ever going to be, until finally, they became together in junior year. Since then, everything went well for the two of them, Clove's mother stopped bugging her and Marvel became the quarterback. They had occasional fights but nothing they weren't able to resolve. Everything was going perfectly until Glimmer Evans had her eyes for Marvel. She has the reputation of being in a relationship with the most famous boy in the school, and in that time, it was Marvel's peak. _

_Clove won't admit it but she was insecure with her. Everyone always tell her she's tougher, she's richer and she's prettier. Yes, she knew she was tougher and a hell lot richer than the cheer captain, she knew she was pretty but she never saw in which angle everyone found her prettier than the blonde. She was always afraid that Marvel would give in and choose Glimmer over her but he always assured her that she's the one for him, well until that day. _

_It was the day before Clove's flight to Spain to spend time with her father before school starts. Her father was in a business trip and he won't be home until next month. She is so tired of spending every waking hour with her mother, they never got along. She misses her father so much that she decided to pay him a visit even though that meant that she had to leave Marvel. _

_That day was also the day of enrolment for incoming senior students in Panem High. The whole group went there together, except for Marvel. He said he had things to do. Hours and hours passed, they were done completing the enrolment process, they have finished their lunch but Marvel hasn't showed up yet. Clove started to get worried. It was her last day in Miami and she can't leave without seeing him. They were gathered around the cafeteria when a boy, a year younger than them approached the group. It was unusual for someone younger to come near them._

"_Clove, I think you need to see something in the bleachers." The boy said. Clove doesn't usually believe random things from strangers but she felt that he was saying something important. She looked at her friends. They could all see the worry in her eyes. 'What if that's Marvel? What if something happened to him?' were the questions that's running through her head that time. They all nodded, indicating that they'll come with her. _

_They all jogged to the bleachers but what they saw was something that they will never expect from their friend. Clove was right about it being about Marvel, but there's nothing wrong happening to him, he was just eating faces out with none other than Glimmer Evans. _

_They all stood there frozen, a few meters away from their friend and his slut. Johanna and Jackie, Clove's best friend felt betrayed. They trusted him. How could he do this to Clove, especially when he knew that about Clove's insecurity?_

_Annie and Madge felt tears ran down their cheeks. They thought Marvel loved their 'little sister'. They thought he's going to protect her, but now, he's proved them all wrong. _

_Gale and Peeta grabbed Finnick's arms. They felt him tense up at the sight. Finnick wasn't just a friend to Clove, he's not even just a cousin, he was like her big brother while they were growing up and so are they. They wanted to beat him up as well but if they don't restrain Finn, God knows what he can do to Marvel._

_Clove felt her eyes get warmer, tears are threatening to fall down from her green orbs but she fought it. Her boyfriend, her best friend, cheated on her with the girl she was most insecure with. The only thing she can win over that blonde was her toughness and she knew better than to show that she felt weak when she saw them. _

_Gale and Peeta managed to confine Finnick for a second but the boy's anger got the best of him. He freed himself and stormed out to Marvel and Glimmer. It happened very fast that they just saw Glimmer, standing there, shocked. Finnick was punching Marvel furiously, the latter doing his best to defend himself. _

"_Stop!" Clove yelled making Finnick and Marvel stop and the others were awakened from their shock. She pulled the best imitation of laugh that she can. "Please Finn, stop it. It's not like I loved him!" and then she turned her back to them, still trying to force her tears from falling. _

_They were about to follow her when Katniss stopped them. "Please guys, she needs time to be alone." They all went silent in agreement. Gale and Peeta grabbed Finnick again, avoiding the furious boy from doing any more attacks. _

_They all started walking away from Marvel and Glimmer when Peeta faced their former friend. "Marvel, you just bought a one way ticket away from your real friends."_

_Clove drove home, crying her eyes out. She can't help them anymore. He was her best friend, he was the last person she will think of hurting her but in the end it was him who betrayed and wasted her trust. She cried and cried until she ran out of tears. _

_The next day, she flew to Spain. She promised herself that she's not going to show any sign of hurt or weakness. She promised herself that she's not going to trust anyone but her father and her remaining friends._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Instead of sitting on the bleachers, she went to the field and sat on the grass. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. It felt like home to her. When her father's not around, her house isn't her home, it is the field of Panem High, where she can just run and run, forgetting everything, shutting everyone out. It was just her and it felt peaceful inside. But soon, her peaceful seclusion was invaded. A pair of hands covered her eyes. She knew that smell. It was Finnick.

"Oh Finnick please! I won't say sorry to him!" She laughed as she removed the hands away from her eyes but it wasn't Finnick. It was Marvel.

"I knew Armani would do the trick." Marvel said, smiling while he sat beside Clove. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. "I never got the opportunity to talk to you, to say sorry." He said, trying to make eye contact with her. "It's nothing Marvel. You don't have to." She said, still lacking warmth in her voice, her eyes focused on the opposite side of the field.

Marvel didn't back down and continued. "I never thought it would be that easy for you to find a replacement." He said referring to Cato. "Well I never thought it would be that easy for you to cheat on me either." She retaliated, ignoring the fact that Marvel really thought she and Cato are together.

Marvel was about to reply when they heard someone. "Clove!" It was Finnick. Marvel stood up. "Maybe we can continue this some other time." The boy said and left. Clove stood as well and ran towards her cousin. "

What are you doing with him?" Finnick asked, worried. "Nothing. He wanted to say sorry but I stopped him. I don't want any apologies from him." Clove casually replied. Finnick just nodded and the two walked out of the field.

"I almost forgot. All athletes are excused for the afternoon classes today, training stuff. That's why we were late for lunch earlier. We should go to the locker room and change. Training's going to start in ten minutes." Finn explained.

Clove's mood changed after hearing the news. Nothing's going to be better than hearing about long hours of training. She missed it as much as she misses her father. The two jogged to the locker rooms and separated as they entered the locker room of the football team and the female track team.

Clove found Jackie, Katniss and Johanna already inside the locker room, all of them changing into their training attires. Madge and Annie were not athletes, being the girly girls that they are but they have their own field, fashion and academics.

Clove opened her locker and got her training clothes and dumped her back pack in it. She changed into her sports bra and training shorts. She put on her socks and white training shoes. The other girls finished but decided to wait her out as she put her hair into a high ponytail.

When Clove was finished, they walked out of the locker room, at the same time, the boys of the football team walked out of their headquarters. Clove was surprised to see Cato. She thought she hurt him bad enough for him to skip training. Cato saw the stunned expression on Clove's face and smirked.

"Well, surprise, surprise! Too bad you didn't hurt me that much!" Cato teased the smaller girl. "Whatever! The next time I do that, I'll make sure you will not be able to walk for hours." She fired back. "Darling believe me, the next time you come in contact with my crotch, you're the one who will not be able to walk… for days!" Cato started laughing while Clove's fist tightened. She was about to punch him in the face but Cato was fast enough to avoid it while Gale blocked Clove's fist.

"Hey, it's training! Not the best time to get someone injured. You'll get everyone of us in trouble." Peeta said. He's always the responsible one in the group. He is the one who keeps the group away from any trouble. Without Peeta, all of them will get detention every day.

* * *

The boys and the girls separated and went to their respective areas. The boys went to the center of the field while the girls started running laps around the oval. Whenever Cato starts training, everything fades into the background. He feels like him, his teammates, the ball and the field were the only ones existing. His full concentration is towards the game and nothing else. But that training was different from the others. In between their practice games, he will catch himself paying a glance to the small raven haired girl running around the oval, also shutting everyone out with the music blasting through her ears with her earphones.

He mentally scolds himself every time he comes into his senses after the occasional stares he gives Clove. But no one can blame him. She was breath taking on a normal basis but she is just pure perfection in his eyes from that distance as he watches her hair swinging back in forth as she jogged, her pale skin glowing with sweat, the ice cold water pouring down her body as she emptied her water bottle in her hair. He doesn't know what game his mind was playing between him and the feisty girl he's had his eyes on for days but he was slowly taking into consideration of playing along with it.

* * *

Soon, the four hours of training was over. Cato wasn't in his full concentration but he managed to give a pretty good game for Coach Brutus or else the he will change his mind with the automatic quarterback position. They all approached the girls who were just doing some cooling down stretches. Madge and Annie went down from the bleachers where they have been waiting since the end of their afternoon classes.

They were all heading to the locker room to change into their normal clothes. Before the boys and the girls separated way, "Hey. My parents will not be home tonight and the whole weekend! Who wants to hang out?" Jackie invited. Everyone yelled in excitement. It's been a while since the last time they went over to one of their houses and just hang out and it's the first one since Cato became part of their group which added to everyone's excitement except Clove's.

They all went into the locker rooms while Annie and Madge waited outside, chattering about what they should do that night. After a few minutes, everyone went out of the locker room and headed to the parking lot when Clove realized she didn't bring a car because her annoying mother forced her to ride with the her blonde enemy.

"You know I can take you home so you can change before going to Jackie's." Cato whispered to Clove teasingly. "I will never ever get another freaking ride in your stupid car! Jackie!" Clove retorted to Cato and shouted to her best friend. "Would you mind if I go with you straight to your house? I didn't bring my car." Clove said that was just answered by Jackie's confused nod.

Before anyone could take her back to Cato's car, Clove got herself inside Jackie's convertible and forced her to start the engine right away and get out of the parking lot. As the convertible exited the parking lot, she saw Cato raise his eyebrows and smirk at her. She just rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to text her mother. Even though Portia and Clove didn't get along, Clove still informs her mother about her whereabouts.

_From: Clove_

_Mum, I won't be home tonight. Group get together at Jackie's_.

She typed and pressed the send button.

* * *

Clove and Jackie had the most random topics in their conversation on their way to Jackie's house, from their latest record in track to the boy from the other school that Jackie has been seeing for a while, Thresh. That is why they are best friends even if they don't have so much in common. They can talk about a lot of things and never get bored in each other's company. They were so into their conversation that they didn't even notice that they were already in Jackie's garage.

They entered Jackie's house which is quite similar to Clove's. The only difference is that it has a traditional touch unlike the Kentwell's which is has pure modernity in it. They went straight into Jackie's room to change before their friends arrive. They threw their bag to Jackie's king size bed and walk in to her closet. Clove and Jackie have the same sizes and they've borrowed clothes many times before that they don't even know who owns what.

Clove decided to wear something comfortable so she can move around freely. She decided on a black lace crop top, black vintage shorts, black wedge sneakers, bangles and moustache necklace, in short, she is wearing all black while Jackie wore a tank top that she tucked in a yellow denim skirt,. She also wore a wedge and feather earrings.

When they went down to the living room, they found everyone already there. "How nice of you all to invite yourselves in!" Jackie yelled sarcastically while laughing. It has been everyone's habit to just enter each other's houses without even knocking. They've already known each other that they felt home in any of their homes.

The boys are opening cans of beer that they got from the kitchen while the girls are rummaging through Jackie's movie collection. The two joined the group in the living room, Jackie went to the girls who are raiding her well organized DVDs while Clove went straight to grabbing a beer and downing her first can of the night. Cato just looked at her in amazement. He never knew a girl that could finish a can of beer in one straight drink not to mention the skin revealed by her lacy crop top and shorts. Clove smirked while drinking, seeing the awe in Cato's face.

"You didn't see that coming do you? Drinking is one of my many talents pretty boy and I bet I can beat you up in a drinking contest." Clove smiled with a mocking sweetness in her voice as she crushed the can in her hands.

Cato answered her with another smile. He was surprised with what Clove said. "Did you just call me pretty boy?" he asked, still in awe of the girl standing in front of him. Clove just rolled her eyes. "I challenged you into a drinking contest and that's what you noticed with everything I said?" Clove asked irritated.

"Oh really? A Challenge? Are you sure you can compete with me?" Cato said Clove nodded provocatively. "Okay then. Call" he said coolly.

"Good! If I win, you will stop bugging me." Clove said. "And what if I win, which will surely happen?" Cato asked. "It's up to you." Clove replied.

Cato thought about it for a second then a smirk grew on his lips. "If I win, you'll have to go out with me." He said. "What? I though you don't date?" Clove said, shocked with Cato's condition. "I go on noun date, I don't do the verb date, it's two different things. It's just one night. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend!" Cato explained. Clove was convinced on beating Cato and so she agreed.

They were down to their fifth can of beer and both of them are getting tipsy when Annie yelled in frustration. "We all watched everything in here already!" The other girls also gave up and slumped themselves on the couches in the living room. "Let's just play Truth or Dare!" Madge yelled happily with her new idea.

Normally the boys, Clove and sometimes Johanna wouldn't agree to the whole Truth or Dare thing but surprisingly, everyone found the idea great that night. Cato and Clove, being a bit drunk and all, forgot about their deal and joined everyone in a circle.

Jackie spun the bottle first since she's the host of the get together. The bottle pointed to Madge. "Madge, truth or dare?" Jackie asked. "Dare" Madge replied bravely. "Finish that!" Jackie instructed, pointing to a box of large pizza. Madge groaned, knowing that her diet will have to suffer because of the dare.

While Madge finishes the whole pizza, she spun the bottle that ended up pointing to Finnick. "Truth!" Finnick said optimistically, knowing that everyone already knew everything about him but boy was he wrong. "Exactly how many girls did you hooked up with before you went steady with Annie?" Madge asked the worst possible question to Finnick, avenging for her ruined diet. "I'm sorry baby, 27." Annie nearly blew her drink to all of them but she managed to swallow it and calm down.

Finnick spun the bottle and it seemed that the odds are in his favour, the bottle pointed to Clove. "Clove, truth or dare?" Finnick asked grinning. He had a good question and a brilliant dare prepared for his cousin. "Dare." Clove answered. Finnick's grin grew even bigger. "I dare you to have seven minutes to heaven to Cato!" everyone yelled in excitement while Clove stood in protest. "Seven minutes to heaven? If I go with that boy, I will have seven minutes in hell!" she yelled.

"Come on Clove! Don't be a killjoy! It's just seven minutes." Johanna pursued her. She just rolled her eyes. She endured twenty minutes with Cato in a car, how bad can seven minutes inside a room get? She grabbed Cato's wrist and lead him to the room nearest to the living room while Finnick followed the two and locked the door once both of them were inside.

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare get near me or I will punch you in the face." Clove threatened. "Oh would you want a bruise in pretty's boy's face? I bet you don't." Cato mocked her as he stepped closer and closer to the bed where Clove was sitting. Clove stood and took a step backward as Cato took a step towards her. "I said don't get near me!" she yelled trying to pull off the most threatening voice that she can muster but he didn't budge and continued until Clove's back was pressed against the wall.

Cato smirked at the lack of Clove's offense against him. She went silent as he started leaning in. Her hands were balled into fists but it was stuck on her sides. Her arms felt numb and she hates it. She can't move an inch as he was inching closer and closer to her face and soon, the tip of their noses are barely touching, the alcohol in their bloodstream pushing them together.

They can feel their breaths, both oozing with the aroma of beer they had earlier. Their eyes were both unfocused, confused of where to look, the other's eyes or the other's lips? They were both panting with the lack of distance and abundance of heat between the two of them.

Without thinking, Cato pressed his lips against hers, his hands travelling to her waist, pinning her harder to the wall. He was expecting for a hit of protest from Clove but she didn't. Instead, she kissed him back returning the same amount of roughness he gave her lips, her fingers raking his messy blonde hair that encouraged him to go on further.

His tongue licked her lower lips begging for entrance. She parted her lips and let Cato's tongue slide through and soon their tongues are joining the rough rhythm of their lips, fighting for dominance. It felt like hours before both of them pulled away, catching their breaths.

Clove's eyes grew wider in disbelief, their heated make out session, sinking in to her. Her numb fists from before regained their sensation and soon, one of them flew straight into Cato's face. Cato gasped because of the sudden punch. Her punch wasn't forceful enough to hurt him that much but he stumbled to the ground in shock while Clove yelled in panic, realizing that she just made out with the boy she hates.

Everyone outside heard the two screaming at each other and all of them stormed to the door, Finnick unlocking it. They found the two cursing and yelling at each other with things they can't understand. All they can hear properly were the words 'fault', 'pervert', 'bitch' and 'kiss'.

"That's it! Both of you come with me!" Finnick shouted as he grabbed both Cato and Clove by their wrists and lead them to the kitchen while the others just stood there, their jaws dropped, still wanting a thorough explanation of what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Clove's past with Marvel and the drunken Clato make out session. I don't want to call it their first kiss, it should happen when they're both sober right? I don't really know if I was able to give my best in this chapter but I tried. Reviews are very well appreciated. They keep me motivated. Thanks**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews that you've given this fanfic. There's another important thing that will happen in this chapter so I suggest you read this. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Finnick tried his best to calm his mind and breathing. He thought his plan was going to work out. He thought it would be easy for Cato and Clove to get along since they were so much alike; athletic, cocky and stubborn but apparently, he was wrong. Maybe the saying is true; same charges repel and the blonde and brunette are the living proof of that.

"Sit." Finnick commanded to the two firmly as they arrive in the kitchen. Cato and Clove were both surprised with the tone Finnick's voice was holding. They haven't really heard and saw him that firm before and so they obliged and occupied the chairs across their bronze haired friend.

The two sat in silence as Finn opened the cupboards, grabbed two mugs and filled it with coffee. "You two, drink. Sober up. We need to talk." Finn ordered with a calmer tone than the previous one. Again, they obeyed their friend, afraid that he will blow up if they act against his words. After finishing their coffee, they felt a little bit better, the spirit of the alcohol slowly being kicked out of their system by the caffeine of the strong coffee.

Both Cato and Clove put down their mugs, their eyes finding the surface of the glass table in the kitchen more interesting than it actually is. The others emerged in the kitchen. Annie stood beside Finn, Gale carried Madge to the countertop and stood beside her. Johanna and Jackie just hoisted themselves behind their best friend while Peeta and Katniss decided to settle near the doorway. They all knew something interesting will happen in that seven minutes alone of Clove and Cato but they never thought it will end up with such a huge fight.

For a second, everyone was silent. They were just gathered around the kitchen awkwardly until Finnick broke the deafening muteness in the room. "Care to explain what happened there?" he asked Cato and Clove.

"He kissed me!" Clove complained to Finn like he was her father.

"But you kissed me back!" Cato yelled.

"I was drunk! You were taking advantage! Pervert!" Clove accused, raising her voice as well.

"I was drunk too! And don't you dare say you didn't enjoy it." Cato said in defense to himself.

"I didn't!" Clove denied. To be honest, she really thinks he is great kisser, not that she will tell him that.

"You punched me in the face!" Cato complained, pointing his finger to the eye that Clove attacked earlier. Unfortunately, the punch wasn't strong enough to leave evidence.

Before Clove could say anything again, "Stop!" Finnick yelled again, halting the two with their fight.

"Both of you, shut up and listen to me. No words will escape both of your mouths until I say so. Understand?" Finnick instructed and took a deep breath. He finally admitted to himself that making Cato and Clove like each other isn't going to work. Plan B, tell them the truth.

"Cato, Clove, you should be together." Finnick told them like he was a teacher giving his students their homework. Everyone got confused, except Annie who knew his plan all along.

"What?!" both of them yelled in unison as the others gave Finnick a questioning look.

"What do you mean 'together'?" Cato asked, not quite understanding what his friend just said.

"What did I say about not saying a thing until I say so? Together, meaning like me and Annie, Madge and Gale and soon, Katniss and Peeta." Finnick told him patiently while Katniss and Peeta started their 'blushing' contest again. If Clove's not in that strange situation she might not help herself from teasing the two.

"What?! Did you hit your head Finn? We can drive you to the hospital! You must be getting insane!" Clove said, still deciding if she was genuinely concerned that her cousin was having a concussion or she was just diverting the topic of their conversation.

"No I did not and will you please just listen to me? Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking just this once please?" Finnick told them. No one has an idea if he was begging or ordering again. They just decided to follow him.

"Cato, the first day of school you told me that you want to have the most famous girl in school right?" Finnick asked Cato for confirmation rather than asking the question itself. Cato just nodded in silence.

"Clove, that week when you left for Spain, Aunt Portia called me. She wanted me to find you a boyfriend, the best one." Finnick said, breathing heavily, he didn't want to tell his cousin but it's the only way for both of them to understand their current situation. He just wanted to help.

"And why would you agree to my mother? Why would I follow her? Why does she care?" Clove asked continuously, earning her a glare from her cousin that made her stop.

"Please, let me just tell you everything I had to say. Your mother promised to buy me a new car if I help her, at first that was the only reason why I agreed, but when I saw Marvel talking to you earlier, I knew you needed someone to get that bastard away from you. Plus, Aunt Portia keeps bugging you every now and then right? If only you would agree to this, I can guarantee you that she will leave you alone." Finnick explained, panting after his speech. Clove just looked down wearing a frown in her face.

"I'm sorry dude, but as I said, I don't do that girlfriend, boyfriend shit." Cato told him.

"Look Cato, I understand that you didn't want a commitment. All I'm asking is that you help me and Clove. Plus it will benefit you too. Have I told you how many girls wanted Marvel's attention when he and Clove became official? No offense to him but he wasn't that popular jock that he is now until he dated my cousin and when the fame got in his head, there! The cheating asshole Marvel. If only you would agree to this, I assure you if hundreds of girls in school notice you in the hallways right now, hundreds of girls from the other nearby schools will be on their knees in front of you." Finnick explained again, nearly out of breath. The others just continued their silence, taking in everything that their friend said and balancing the pros and cons of his proposal.

Cato's expression softened. He looked like he was taking Finn's plan into consideration which relieved the bronze haired boy.

"I'm still not convinced and I don't need his help." Clove said, the anger in her voice from earlier was gone but the coldness to it remained.

"Guys can't you see? This is a win-win situation for the both of you! Cato will get all the girls' attention and Clove's mother will leave her alone and she will have the reason to avoid Marvel. Another thing, aren't you both annoyed with Glimmer? With this, Cato, you could show her that you don't have to share her with Marvel because you've already got Clove and Clove you can revenge on her for stealing your boyfriend." Finnick said, in the hope of convincing the two, though he doesn't know if his arguments were acceptable.

"I think we should all just sleep first before we think about this? It has been exhausting taking everything Finn said." Katniss suggested which sounded appealing to everyone. They all headed upstairs in silence. The girls went to Jackie's room while the boys settled inside the guest room of the mansion.

* * *

After a few minutes everyone shut down. The night was silent, the shallow breathing, random snores and whistle of shifting bodies were the only audible sound inside the guest room. Despite the peace in the room and the exhaustion of the eventful night, Cato can't quite put himself to sleep.

He can still taste the flavour of her mouth against his lips; it was a mixture of the bitterness of alcohol and sweetness of strawberries. The feeling of her fingers running though his hair still burned in his mind. It was a strange feeling for him. He had done more things with other girls before both drunk and sober but nothing left a mark in his mind except from that heated moment he shared with Clove.

Maybe it was the fact that Clove isn't like any other girl he met. From the start he knew Clove was different. She wasn't the type of girl who would offer herself to him willingly. She wasn't the type of girl who would just agree to everything he says. She wasn't the type of girl who would be afraid to stand against him. He found her amusing for that.

Never in his life did any girl acted like that towards him. At first, her lack of interest to him was entertaining for Cato, making him wanting more of her. But just after a few days of knowing, teasing and fighting with her, the raven haired girl's hostility quickly became a drug to him, her poisonous charm rapidly intoxicating his veins.

He pulled his phone from his pockets and unlocked it. He was surprised with what he saw, the picture of Clove sleeping in his passenger seat. But then he remembered, he was so fascinated with the irony of the awake and sleeping version of her that he ended up making it his wallpaper. He smiled to himself, he was convinced now, girl toy or not, he is going to have Clove Kentwell.

Cato became more wide awake with the new idea that was running around his head. He decided to head downstairs to entertain himself while he waits for his mind to eventually get tired and fall asleep. To his surprise, he found the television tuned in to a replay of a football game. It seems like he's not the only one who can't get sleep. When he approached the couch, there she was, the girl who was keeping him awake, Clove. He smiled to himself. Maybe it was the right time for him to help Finn make his plan into reality.

"Hey." Cato greeted her making an effort to lower his voice as to not wake the others upstairs.

"Hey." Clove returned the greetings without even looking who her new companion was. She just grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl beside her.

Cato decided to invite himself on the couch and join her in watching the game. "Can't sleep?" Cato asked her. She just shook her hand and grabbed the bowl. She faced her new companion to offer the bowl of popcorn but she was shocked that it was Cato out of all people. She was not up to another banter or fight so she decided to focus on the game instead.

They can both feel the thickening of the space between them until Cato finally spoke. "About the kiss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized. He figured out that if being the cool and tough guy don't work for the brunette, maybe a bit of gentleness will do the trick for him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I punched you." She said. It wasn't normal for Clove to apologize to someone especially when that someone pisses her off. But she felt like saying sorry to him. He admitted his fault and it's only fair that she admit hers.

"So you like Broncos and Ravens?" Cato asked, referring to the teams starring in the replay.

"Nah. Just Ravens. They're my favourite team." Clove replied, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Cato smiled at the sight of her. In one single moment, he found two new amusing things about Clove. First, she has the same favourite football team as Cato. Second, unlike other girls, she didn't mind eating like a full grown man in front of a boy.

"Me too." He replied. "Oh really? Gale and the other boys always argue with me about it. They're just stupid to see how good Ravens are!" Clove replied enthusiastically. At last she has an ally the next time they watch Ravens' game.

"You know if only I was a boy, I'd prefer playing football than tracks. I'll be a quarterback, a better quarterback than you!" Clove confessed and teased at the same time.

"Well that's if your male version has an arm as big as this!" Cato teased back while flexing his biceps. Clove punched Cato's arms playfully and started laughing as Cato pretended to be hurt.

"That's the fourth time you hit me today!" Cato said as if Clove's 'punch' caused him pain. They started to laugh together. When they were about to recover from the stomach aching laugh they had, they stare in each other's eyes and started laughing again, this time, louder. They realized that they share the worst humor in the world. 'Maybe he wasn't that bad.' She thought to herself as she watched herself and Cato let out their final chuckles.

Through the game, they talked about the Ravens and other football stuff, all their favorites, from players to the commentators and enthusiasts. It was even surprising for Cato when Clove started asking about his team and his games back in Canada. He never expected that she'll be interested with his football history and so he told her his whole story, from the day he grew interest in the particular sport to the day his team won the national high school football league.

Cato can't believe that he spend days teasing Clove and she spend those same days hating on him while it only took them an hour to realize that they could actually get along very well. He decided it was the perfect timing to insert the whole 'being together' thing.

"Clove, about the 'us' thing Finn said earlier," Cato started, having no idea how to finish what he began. "Yeah. Mental right? I mean, you and me? Seriously? Though I must admit he had the point about Mum and Marvel." She replied like she was discussing something ridiculous to a very close friend.

Cato was taken aback, realizing that Clove wasn't as enthusiastic with the plan as he grew to be but he can't give up the chance of having her. "I think he's right. We should be together." He said pulling of the most serious tone he can manage to let out.

Clove just wrinkled her forehead and laughed. "Are you serious Cato? We spend time together by either yelling or hurting each other. Yeah, we had a laugh earlier and being with you can really shoo mum and Marvel away from my life but…" she explained but she was interrupted by Cato.

"Look, Finn really has a point. It's a win-win situation for both of us. You can get rid of your mum and Marvel while I get the fame. Plus there's no harm in trying it right? I mean we can use some time getting along well like this rather than just fighting." Cato said persuading the girl to agree.

"Okay, okay! I'll agree! But we must have rules and regulations to follow. It's not the typical 'boyfriend, girlfriend shit' just like what you said." She said while chuckling.

Clove didn't know what got into her to agree with the idea that she found ridiculous and stupid. It just came to her. The words just slipped in her tongue, like it was a part of her body that was left uncontrolled by her brain. But she had to admit, Cato has a point; it was better laughing and watching football with the blonde boy instead of punching or yelling at him. At least she has someone with her while she's cheering Baltimore Ravens on her television.

"Okay cool!" Cato replied enthusiastically. "I'm still not feeling sleepy. Mind starting with the rules now?" Clove asked. "Sure!" Cato said with the same amount of cheeriness in his voice from before. He was right. A nice Cato will be his only way through Clove's tough exterior though he can always go back to the cool and tough version of him just for fun.

"I will go find pens and some paper and then you go to the fridge and grab us some chips and drinks." Clove instructed. "Sounds like a plan." Cato said as he ran to the kitchen to get the snacks.

When Cato arrived back in the living room, he found Clove already sitting on the floor, pieces of paper scattered in the coffee table, a red marker on her hand while a blue one was left unattended with the other papers. Cato put down the cans of coke and the pack of chips he grabbed from the kitchen and sat down beside Clove. Clove grabbed a can of soda, opened it and drank a few gulps of the cold, bubbly liquid.

"Use that blue marker. Write every rule you want us to follow and then we'll go through each other's paper, make a few compromises and then finalize them." Clove said as her eyes were still fixated on the paper she was writing her rules on. Cato grabbed the pen and started writing his own while a smirk played on his lips, interesting ideas flooding his mind.

After about half an hour, both of them were finished with their own rules and they exchanged their papers. Few compromises, Clove said but as it turned out, there are going to be tons of it. They had lot of arguing about each other's rules. One would cross out a word or an entire rule only for the other one to write it back. Soon, they started yelling at each other again, surprisingly not waking up anyone in the house. They even got to the point where they throw chips to each other because of some disagreements. They continued with the growing mess in Jackie's living room until they both felt tired and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

It was late morning when Jackie and Katniss woke up. After discovering that it was actually an hour before noon, they started waking the other girls up before going to the guest room to check on the boys. When everyone in the girl's room was wide awake, they went to the boys and saw that they just woke up too. They decided to go down to have their brunch when they realized that Cato and Clove are not with them. They all hurried downstairs to search for the two, afraid that they tried killing each other while all of them were asleep. But they were all shocked with the sight that welcomed them in the living room.

Pieces of chips and empty cans of soda were scattered aon the floor and there was a a cuddling Cato and Clove on the couch. Cato was in a sitting position, his head resting on the headrest of the sofa, one of his hands relaxed on her arms while the other one was lightly placed on the top of her head. Clove was in a lying position, her head lying on his lap while her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Finnick grabbed a piece of paper tucked in between them and let everyone read through the red and blue inked words.

* * *

(Cato's writing are the bold words, Clove's are the underlined ones. If it's only italicized, it means they had no argument in that rule)

_Boyfriend and Girlfriend Shit Agreement-Rules and Regulations_

_1.** Make outs! **__only when necessary_

_2. Holding hands are only in public __**( as if I'll hold your hand in private)**_

_3.** Dinner dates aha! If you know what I mean! **W/ Katniss & Peeta/ Finn & Annie/ Gale & Madge! Never Alone!_

_4. Do normal boyfriend and girlfriend shit when Portia is around._

_5. Guard around Clove when Marvel's around._

_6. Avoid flirting with others. __**Hot Cato can only try.**_

_7.** Make Cato look like a hot boyfriend.**_

_8. Watch Baltimore Ravens games!_

_9.** Car rides home together.**_

_10.** Good luck kisses before Cato's football games **__(ew. As if I'll watch you!)_

_11. NO __**SEX!**_

_12. Annoy Glimmer at all times!_

* * *

"Seems like they didn't actually need sleep to decide." Katniss said with a smile and everyone just laughed, waking the cuddling 'couple' up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was a bit shorter than the previous one. But I tried to squeeze as much Clato as possible. To be honest, I enjoyed writing this a lot. So please, make sure you leave a review so I can know what you thought about this chap. Reviews are very well appreciated. It keeps me motivated and it gives me new ideas. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guys! Again, Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! This is chapter eight with MORE Clato in it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Cato and Clove were both awakened by the voices of their friends laughing. They are still sleepy because of the fact that they passed out at four in the morning. Their eyes aren't fully open, adjusting their sight to the brightness of the room. They started shifting and stretching from their previous sleeping positions until they realized how they fell asleep.

Cato and Clove became more awake than ever and shot straight up from the couch. Clove slumped on the floor and started frantically collecting the scattered pieces of paper while Cato looked confused of what to do, pacing back and forth in an abnormally quick pace while rubbing the back of his neck.

Their friends' laughter grew even louder as they watch the awkwardness between the two. "Hey! Both of you. Stop it!" Annie told the two while laughing. Katniss joined Clove on the floor and grabbed the pieces of paper on her hand while Peeta pushed Cato to sit on the couch.

"So the two of you are like, together now?" Madge asked trying so hard to hide the amazement in her voice.

"Well, technically. But no." Clove replied, her eyes fixated on the coffee table in front of her.

"Technically but no? What kind of answer is that?" Johanna asked, confused of what her best friend means. But Cato answered for her. "We're technically together only in public and if necessary but not like the 'together' like the normal you know, boyfriend, girlfriend shit." He explained.

"Well at least you agreed on something for the first time." Finnick smiled as he made his way between the two and patted their backs. There was silence for a minute when they all heard a loud growl. All their eyes landed on Gale. "What? It's 12, we haven't eaten anything since last night!" Gale answered the glares in defense.

"Ok then. Let's go and have brunch. I'm hungry myself." Jackie said as all of them made their way to the dining hall.

The dining table was filled with typical breakfast food. There are pancakes with maple syrup and butter. There also some sausage, eggs, bacon, ham and bagels. There are fruits in a bowl, apples, oranges, grapes and strawberries. Cato smiled to himself, strawberries, the taste of Clove's kiss.

They all settled into their seats around the table and started putting things in their own plates while Madge grabbed the bowl of grapes. The fruits are only there because the maids in Jackie's house know that she only have fruits for breakfast. The others are still busy choosing which food to eat when Madge started talking.

"Why aren't you sitting together?" Everyone stopped, wondering who Madge was asking. Katniss beside Peeta, check! Madge beside Gale, check! Annie beside Finnick, check! And there's the new 'couple', Clove was in between Gale and Johanna while Cato was sitting across Jackie at the end of the table. Everyone just stared at the two. "What? Do you expect us to be all over each other? Besides we're not in public." Clove explained like people around her should use their common sense.

Before anyone could reply, Cato stood up and approached Johanna. "Jo, can we switch seats? I want to sit beside my Clover." Cato said emphasizing the nickname Clover just to tease Clove. "Why is it always me?" Johanna stood up and walked towards Cato's previous chair while the blonde boy settled beside his 'girlfriend'.

"Baby, would you like some of these?" Cato grabbed the bowl of strawberries and offered it to Clove. Clove rolled her eyes. "Hadley, one more baby or Clover and I will punch you in the face!" Clove replied irritated while she accepted the bowl from Cato. What can she do? It's her favourite. She can't resist the red fruit.

"How did you know that she likes strawberries?" Jackie asked from the farthest end of the table. "Well, her kisses tasted like it." Cato smirked. "Kisses? So you kissed last night after the dare?" Annie asked. Clove stood up, she reached her peak. "That's it!" she was about to punch Cato, this time harder. "Hey! Stop it!" Peeta interrupted her.

"If the two of you are going to pretend that you're together, then you're doing it poorly right now. You must at least try not to yell and punch each other." Finnick lectured which made Clove sit back to her chair.

After a while, Annie diverted their subject. "So, what's our plan for today?" "I was thinking of just getting all of you out of here. My house is a mess!" Jackie replied jokingly. "We must go clubbing tonight!" Johanna suggested enthusiastically. "Clubbing? We just got drunk last night!" Peeta said. "Loosen up Peeta! School just started! We should enjoy this before works pile up in our study tables." Gale told the blonde sitting across him. "Well I never knew you have a study table Gale!" Katniss teased. "Neither did I!" Gale replied, playing along with the joke.

"So, who's coming?" Johanna asked. Everyone raised their hands except Peeta who sighed and smiled before raising his hand. "Okay! I'll come. I don't want to miss anything!" he said. "It's final then! Let's get out of here and do a little rest. We could do with some!" Finnick said. They all stood up and Jackie walked them to the garage.

Clove just stood there awkwardly. She remembered that she didn't bring a car and she was only taken by Jackie there. Gale just brought his motorbike and by common sense, Madge is his passenger. Finnick brought his two-seater convertible, making no space for her because Finn will take Annie home. Gladly, Peeta brought his Range Rover and it will be enough for Katniss, Johanna and her. She was about to run towards the shining black range rover when the silver Porsche went her way, almost hitting her.

"Are you trying to kill me Hadley?" Clove yelled, annoyed again. "Of course not! What are you doing? Come on in." Cato said while opening the door to the passenger side of his car. "I'll go with Jo and Katniss in Peeta's car." She answered. "Well, isn't it a good opportunity to show me to your mother? Let me drive you home. She'll be delighted." Cato said impatiently. Clove was about to argue again when Finnick yelled from his convertible. "Hey dude! Quicker!" "Just get in!" Cato shouted to Clove as he grabbed her hands and pulled her inside the car. Cato locked the door while Clove fastened her seatbelt.

The whole ride was flooded with silence until Cato can't help it anymore. He pulled out in the high way and typed something in his phone and drove again. A few moments later, Clove felt her phone vibrate from her pocket. When she unlocked it, it was a message from Cato, not really a message but an MMS. It was a picture of him, in a beach, he was topless and wearing aviators. Clove let out a loud laugh. "What is this?" she asked "Can't you see? A picture of me." He answered casually. "I know, but what will I do with this? I know you wanted to inflate your ego once in a while but you can't expect me to drool at this!" she said, still unable to help her chuckles.

"I don't need you to drool at that! Just put it in as your wallpaper." He answered, getting impatient. He was feeling a bit mocked by the girl in his passenger seat. "Why would I do that? I've had enough of your face, thank you very much!" Clove replied, now capable of hiding her laughter. "Because technically, I'm your boyfriend!" Cato said as if his statement was mandated in the constitution. "Oh, is that so baby? Do you want a picture of me so you can put it in as your wallpaper as well?" Clove said with sweet sarcasm.

Cato halted the car again and grabbed Clove's phone from her hands and set his picture as the wallpaper before handing it back to her again. "There. Change that and I will not help you with your mother anymore." Cato said firmly. "Fine." Clove said while rolling her eyes and shifting herself in her seat.

After another five minutes of silence, they pulled up at the front of Kentwell mansion. Clove was about to unlock her door when Cato interrupted her. "Nope, wait, I'll open it for you." Cato jumped out of the car to open Clove's door while she just rolled her eyes. When the door opened she stepped out. "Seriously? My mother's not around you don't have to do that shit." She said. "Well, just practicing." Cato smiled at her, his temper back to normal after he lost it during the whole 'wallpaper' discussion. Clove just nodded, finding his excuse legitimate. He's real intention was to impress Clove actually. He never had to put as much effort to other girls and the challenge is making him ecstatic. He's really determined about her.

"Well, what are you still doing? You can go now." Clove said, her voice sounded a bit warmer than what she intended. "That's rude baby. Won't you invite me in?" Cato asked, making his best imitation of puppy eyes.

Clove was about to reply when for the nth time she was interrupted. The double doors of the Kentwell mansion opened. Cato can see Portia in the corner of his eyes. He thought that it was a perfect timing to make a move. He placed his right hands in Clove's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were as soft and as sweet as he remembered them to be, only it wasn't bearing any signs of bitter alcohol.

Clove's wanted to pull away but she couldn't. It was like she was drunk again and her limbs are not following her mind. She just stood there frozen, not able to decide if she wanted to kiss him back or not but then she saw her mother, frozen in the doorway as well so she decided to 'play along' and returned the kiss.

Cato could feel her kissing back making him smile into the kiss. He was expecting that she will pull away but she didn't and it feels like she wants him just as he wanted her. He was about to part her lips with his tongue when Clove pulled away. He almost forgot that Portia was there, watching them.

Cato smiled at Clove while she was clueless of what to do. She didn't know what happened to her. At first, her intentions of kissing him back was for the show they are playing for her mother but the moment she felt his lips form a smile while they kiss, she can't help but get lost and start enjoying it, too much for her original objective.

"It's nice to see you Cato." Portia greeted the blonde boy with so much more cheeriness in her voice than it usually has. "Same here Portia." Cato replied pretending that he was shy when inside, he feels so confident, he feels like celebrating.

"Would you like to come in?" Clove's mother offered. "No thanks. I just dropped Clove off." Cato replied as he pulled Clove by her waist and smiled at her. Clove didn't know how to react. Normally she would roll her eyes but for some strange reason she didn't. "Okay then!" Portia said while smiling like an idiot to the 'couple' in front of her.

"Bye" Clove said pulling away from Cato's arms without making eye contact. She never had problems looking others in the eyes. She was too confident to be intimidated though the thing that she was feeling wasn't intimidation; it was a bit of awkwardness and something she cannot point out.

"Bye baby." Cato smiled down at the girl about a foot shorter than him and placed a kiss on her cheeks before running to the driver's side of his car and waved Portia goodbye. Clove didn't look back as Cato drove off; instead she made her way inside their house. Soon, Portia followed her inside, the excitement and delight evident in her facial expression.

"Are you and Cato, together now?" Portia asked even though she knows that she had the right answer running in her mind. "We're kind of seeing each other." Clove replied as casually as she could and ran upstairs to her room.

When she reached her personal space, she plunged herself into her soft king size bed and covered her face with a pillow, the last kiss she shared with Cato still in her mind. It made her lose her control, the tight grip she has on herself was gone and the worst part is there's something in her mind that's telling her that she actually liked it. Damn it.

Clove decided to sleep the idea off. Maybe it was the lack of rest that made her feel weird but it seemed like the odds aren't in her favour. She was so close to falling asleep when she felt her phone vibrate. She just ignored it and tried to get back to rest but after just two minutes, her phone vibrated again. Clove groaned against the pillow as she got her phone from the bedside table. The messages are from Johanna and Cato.

_From: Johanna_

_To: Clove_

_Guys meet me at the club at 9._

_From: Cato_

_To: Clove_

_Pick you up at around 8:30. Wear something sexy. ;)_

* * *

Clove groaned some more. She regretted ever agreeing to the idea of clubbing but she can't back out. Jo will kill her for sure. It was already 7 in the evening when she decided to get out of her room. After the dreadful remembrance of their night out, she can't get to sleep anymore. She went downstairs to get something to eat for dinner before getting ready.

Her mother was in their living room. She would normally annoy Clove with random questions whenever they see each other around the house but this time, she just let Clove do her thing without a single word. She was just smiling like an idiot. 'Well that's better than asking shit' Clove thought to herself.

She went to her room to finish the sandwich and the glass of orange juice that she got from the refrigerator. After eating her informal dinner, she went straight to her closet and picked something to wear.

She chose a black fitted crop top, red cropped blazer, black leggings and red pumps with bits of gold in its heels, a pair of gold earrings and clutch. She laid all the items down and get in her bathroom for a quick shower. When she finished, she put on a little bit of make up to make her eyes a bit smoky and her lips, red. She blow dried her hair and let it fall its waves on her back. She put on her clothes and checked the time, 8:25. Cato should be there in five minutes so she decided to go downstairs.

"Why so dolled up?" her mother asked. "Gonna go clubbing with the gang. Cato's picking me up." Clove replied. She has no intention of mentioning his name but it was the only way she knew to shut her mother up.

Right after the clock in the Kentwell living room hit 8:30, there was a knock on the door. Clove opened it to reveal Cato standing in their doorstep. Clove can't deny to herself that Cato looks really good that night but never in her life would she admit it to him.

"Mum we're going!" Clove yelled as she stepped out of their house and closed the double door. She walked straight to the Porsche parked in front of her house, not waiting for Cato to open the door for her.

"So where exactly is this club?" Cato asked, his eyes focused on the road. "It's Miami Velvet, it's in 77th Avenue. I'll tell you the way." Clove answered. "Oh. I've been there on my first night here. I was with…" "Glimmer?" Clove finished Cato's sentence with a question even though she was quite sure she was right.

"You know, it's strange in that club. They let underage people in there." Cato said. "Well, it doesn't actually. It's just Johanna and us. It's her father's." Clove explained. "But why was I able to get in there with Glimmer and her friends before?" Cato asked genuinely curious. "Promise me you'll never tell Jo that I told you this." Clove said as Cato nodded his head in confusion. "Well, Jo is kinda related to Glimmer. Glimmer is the step daughter of Jo's uncle which co-owns the club so she also has underage access as well." Cato just nodded again, now understanding the situation.

The drive was peaceful, way too peaceful for the two of them that it made them feel uncomfortable but Cato liked it. Through the silence, he could hear her breathing; it almost felt like music to him. In the corner of his eyes, he could see how beautiful his 'girlfriend' is and he felt good about having her. Girlfriend or not, fuck buddy or not, he was quite pleased to have the right to call the girl in the passenger seat, in some odd reason his and only his.

When they arrived at the club, it was almost full of people. Cato looked around to find his friends but they are nowhere to be found. Clove just held his hand and guided him to the crowd. She already knew where to find them. They always stay in the same VIP booth in that club ever since they started going in there.

The booth was spacious, only Jackie and Thresh, 'friend' from the other school, was in there having some drinks. Annie, Finnick, Gale and Madge were dancing with each other on the dance floor, drunk enough to not care if they look stupid while Katniss and Peeta were running late.

Clove was busily chatting with Jackie as Thresh left to get Jackie another drink. Cato was sitting beside Clove, still not having the energy to have some fun yet. When Thresh came back he excused himself, he said he saw some of his friends and he would drop by to their booth to say hi. Jackie just nodded and continued talking to her best friend completely shutting Cato out.

Cato's eyes followed Thresh until he saw two familiar figures near the entrance of the club. 'Great! The slut and the cheater are in the house!' Cato said sarcastically in his mind. They drew nearer and nearer. Cato can't help but look at the two as he wrapped his arms around Clove protectively. He didn't even realized what he was doing until Clove looked at him and his shoulders snaked around her, questioningly. Cato just answered her by gesturing his head towards the two. He felt Clove tense up in his arms. He just held her other hand and rubbed his thumb at the back of her shoulders.

Clove smiled at him, it was the first time he saw a genuine smile from her and it almost melted him. Is he starting to actually like Clove? He shivered at the thought. He does not like the idea of him seeing a girl more than just because of lust. Gladly, he doesn't have to linger on the thought for long. He was interrupted by Jackie.

"Hey Cato, mind if I snatch your girlfriend for a sec? We love this song and there's no way we're not dancing to it!" Jackie yelled for Cato to hear her above the loud music in the room. Cato just nodded in approval and Jackie dragged Clove to the dance floor.

He was enjoying being alone in a club for the first time in his life only for the moment to be ruined by the most annoying blonde he knows. "Hi there." Glimmer greeted him with an overly cute smile that bore holes in his stomach. He wants to puke at the sight of her. Cato just ignored her and drank the remaining Jack Daniels that Thresh left in the booth.

"I saw what you did earlier. You put your hands around Clove. You want to make me jealous baby. Is that right?" Glimmer asked, removing the remaining distance between her and the blue eyed blonde sitting next to her.

"Oh please Glimmer. Stop imagining things." Cato replied without even looking at his unwelcomed companion.

Glimmer just ignored what he said. "You know baby, you don't have to do this. You can still have fun with me. Marvel doesn't have to know." She said.

"Why would I have to share an average slut like you when I have the best girl with me?" Cato insulted Glimmer, making the blonde cheer captain stand up and walk away furiously. He just smirked to himself.

A few moments later, Clove went back to the booth alone and a bit tipsy. Apparently, Jackie left her to dance with Thresh while the others are still busy trying to get wasted. Meanwhile, Katniss and Peeta seemed to ditch them for some fancy dinner date alone.

Clove sat beside Cato, panting. "I saw Glimmer talking to you earlier." Clove said as she let Cato put his arms around her again. "Yeah. Tried flirting with me but I insulted her so she left with steam coming off of her ears." Cato joked that earned a loud laugh from Clove and soon both of them are laughing so hard.

"What did you say to her?" Clove asked after the humor of what just happened passed. "I said, why would I share a slut like her when I have the best girl with me." He smiled at her but her smile faded. Clove felt her throat dry up when she heard what Cato said. After realizing what he said, Cato's smile also faded and it became awkward between both of them.

"Uhm, I'll go get you a drink." Cato was about to stand up when Clove grabbed him by his wrist. "I'll get it myself." Clove said as she stood up and went straight to the bar. She doesn't want to be the one alone in the booth, left with the awkwardness of the past moment.

When she arrived at the bar, she immediately ordered the first drink that went into her mind. "Martini please." Clove said to the bartender. She was waiting patiently for her drink when out of nowhere, Glimmer appeared in the bar, sitting next to her. Clove just rolled her eyes. She has no time dealing with the bitch nearby.

Through the corner of her eyes, she can see Glimmer put hear hair behind her back while telling the bartender her drink. "Such a flirt." Clove muttered. She doesn't know if she intended for Glimmer to hear it or not but either way, she didn't care.

"What did you say?" Well, obviously, Glimmer heard.

"Nothing." Clove said coolly.

"You know what, it's such a pity that Cato is dating you to make me jealous." Glimmer said, trying to piss Clove off. Fortunately, Clove isn't in the mood to make a scene that would involve a bouncer.

"Oh is that so? The last time I checked, my boyfriend called you a slut." Glimmer heard her second insult of the night but decided to fire back but then someone blocked her way to Clove.

* * *

Cato can still feel the awkwardness in the air when he saw Glimmer and Marvel from a distance. He just rolled his eyes and smirked. They both suit each other, the bitch and the jerk he thought to himself. He was about to divert his eyes to the crazy dancing Finnick is doing when he found Glimmer making her way to Clove in the bar.

He stayed in the booth, weighing in his mind if he should go and annoy her with Clove or let her do her thing but he can't help it. He found himself blocking Glimmer from Clove's view and kissed Clove passionately. It was obvious that she was taken aback by his sudden appearance and the sudden contact of their lips but he continued on until he heard Glimmer cursing in her breath.

"Babe, I told you I'll get your drink." Cato scolded Clove in a sweet boyfriend way. He then shifted so he is no longer blocking Glimmer. He tried to pull off a surprised expression. "Oh! I didn't notice you were there Glimmer!" he said, faking a friendly tone. Glimmer just rolled her eyes and cursed in her breath again. Cato's eyes went back to Clove.

"Baby let's dance." He said as he pulled a bill from his pocket and placed it on the bar before pulling Clove into the dance floor. When they reached the middle of the dancing area, they started laughing like idiots, making impressions of Glimmer's angry expressions and cursing.

After what seemed like forever of laughing, they started dancing to the upbeat musing booming through the whole club. Cato bought Clove more drinks, he's not getting her drunk to have some, he's merely granting her wishes, she wants a drink, he buys it though he can't deny it was really a turn on for him watching Clove sway her hips to the rhythm of the music and the way her throat move up and down with each gulp of alcohol.

* * *

They were at the booth, resting from another round of dance they had when Clove stood up and removed her blazer revealing her slim, pale arms. She is the hottest girl Cato has seen in his life and there's no arguing about it.

"I'm going to the restroom. I think I need a pee. Too much alcohol!" Clove said in a funny tone as she made her way at the back of the club where the rest room is. Cato just smirked at her. She sounds really funny when she's drunk.

* * *

Clove was trying desperately to walk upright to the rest room. She was at her most drunken state that if she drinks another drop of alcohol, she'll pass out. Fortunately, she made her way inside one of the cubicles of the restroom and did her thing.

When she went out of the rest room, it was even harder to walk back to the booth. She was fully concentrating on keeping herself from walking when she tripped at the sight of Glimmer and Marvel doing a re-enactment of what she saw the day they broke up. For a second, she stopped walking and stood frozen there making the two stop and notice her. The moment Glimmer and Marvel laid their eyes on her, she forced her feet to get back on the booth as quickly as possible.

When she finally reached the booth, she saw Cato laughing while having a glass of vodka. His eyes were on Gale and Finnick who were just dancing a few feet away from the booth. Clove sat beside Cato in silence as the blonde boy continued laughing but placing his arm around her to acknowledge her come back.

Clove just sat with him in silence for a few minutes, finding herself unable to laugh even with the sight of her cousin's poor dancing skills. Then out of nowhere, she broke her silence. "Kiss me." Clove instructed her 'boyfriend' sternly. Cato stopped laughing and looked at her for a second, confused.

Clove didn't waste another second to explain. She closed her eyes and placed her lips against Cato's. It was the first time Clove initiated a kiss and Cato was shocked but when she raked his hair with her fingers like the way she did in their seven minutes in heaven, he returned the kiss with more fervour. His lips were warm against hers, maybe it was because of the fact that heat was building up inside him. He wanted her. No, he needed her. He slipped his tongue in between her lips and their tongues danced in the most sensual way possible.

After a few moments, they both pulled away, gasping for air, their foreheads touching. Clove looked Cato in the eyes. "Take me home."

Cato stood up, still panting from their heated kiss. He entwined his fingers with Clove's as they stormed out of the club, straight to the parking lot. The car ride was silent, it wasn't awkward but it's not comfortable. Cato can feel himself get harder with every minute that pass.

After the longest ten minutes of his life, Cato pulled up at his allotted parking space in his apartment building and dragged Clove into the elevator. After pressing for penthouse, he pushed her into the wall of the elevator and kissed her, rougher this time. She kissed him back, returning the same amount of roughness to his lips.

When the elevator opened they stopped and ran to his apartment. Cato shoved her again to the wall, enabling her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands found their way on her thighs while her hands were around his neck and hair. He carried her upstairs to his room, not breaking the kiss for a second.

When they reached his room, he closed the door with his foot, his hands still supporting Clove's thighs. She placed her in his mattress and positioned himself above her, both of them catching their breath. Cato removed Clove's top as she unbuttoned his shirt and soon enough, both of their upper halves are bare. Their lips found each other again and shared another passionate kiss before Cato's lips found its way to her neck, nibbling on her sweet spot and earning himself a moan from her. It felt like winning a football game for Cato every time he hears a girl moan in his bed but it felt wrong to him that night.

He stopped devouring her body. His jaw tightened, he was getting angry at himself. "Sleep now Clove." He whispered sweetly in her ear, her eyes, barely open. He pulled his duvet and covered her exposed body.

He stormed into his bathroom and set the water temperature to its coolest before stripping and stepping in the shower. He is frustrated. He let the freezing cold water hit his warm and sweaty skin as he laid his head on the cold tile. He balled his fist and punched the wall the hardest that he could. He was mad at himself for a reason he's not sure of.

He isn't sure if he is mad at himself because he knew she was a virgin and he almost took it while she was drunk or because he felt bad about doing it. He never really cared about a girl before, not like this. As long as he gets what he wants, he's fine. But now, he isn't and he doesn't know what's happening to him.

He stepped out of the shower and put on a boxer and sweat pants. He stared at the now sleeping Clove in his bed. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and sat beside her. He removed her leggings and raised her back so he can slip the shirt into her. He pulled back his comforter to cover her. For a while he examined her peaceful face, she looked perfect, except from the trail of tears that showed in her pale skin.

He kissed her forehead before tucking himself in the bed beside her. His arms travelled around his waist. His mind was telling him it was wrong but it felt so right for him. He slowly drifted to sleep with a single thought in his head, Clove was definitely changing him and he doesn't know if he wanted it.

* * *

**A/N: The delay of this chapter is brought to you by A Walk To Remember. I just missed watching this movie. It has been a part of my childhood and it was my personal version of a fairy tale so yeah. For the nth time, I ended up sobbing from midway through the movie until five minutes after the closing credits. So basically, I was emotionally occupied by it for a day so I wasn't able to write this chap. But anyway, it was the longest chap yet. Did you enjoy it? Please tell me what you think about it, reviews are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if this was late, I got a pot of things in my head with a pinch of writer's block so forgive me. Here's chapter nine. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

"Cato! Ugh. I'm gonna come!" Clove groaned under him. They were both panting and moaning each other's name as Cato thrusts into her, deeper and harder every time. He admired her face as she shut her eyes closed with the pleasure he was giving her, not that she wasn't returning the favour. Clove felt so good around him, so good that he can't even think straight.

Cato slipped his fingers in between the spaces of Clove's and pinned her even more to his bed as they both scream each other's name and reach their climax together. Cato thrusts a few more times into her, riding out their orgasms. He slipped out of her and positioned himself beside Clove. He raised his head with his arms to look at Clove, her hair messily arranged in Cato's pillows, her eyes still shut. She was still catching her breath and Cato watched how her chest goes up and down with every breath. He smiled to himself. He still found her beautiful even with the trails of sweat in her forehead and the evident red mark on her neck.

He was admiring the sight of the beautiful girl beside him for a while when he felt something hitting his back. The hits get harder and harder every time and then the hitting in his back vanished, only to be replaced by a pain in his ass.

He fell out of bed and it came to him, it was only just a dream. Damn it. If only it was real, it could be the best sex he ever had, he thought to himself as he tried to open his eyes fully. He was about to stand up from the floor and go back to sleep when a furious Clove threw an alarm clock that hit his head.

"Ah!" Cato groaned as he caressed the part of his head that came into contact with the raging clock. When he opened his eyes, he saw Clove standing at the other side of his bed, her hands clutched at her waist, with an angered face to finish the look.

"I didn't do anything to you last night! I swear with my life!" Cato yelled while trying to cover up his face with his arms. He was afraid Clove would attack him. But he was taken aback with Clove's reaction. "I know." The pissed off Clove was now looking at the ground.

"How did you know?" Cato asked. He watched this scenario a lot of times before in movies. Whenever a girl finds herself in a boy's room she'll freak out but weird as it is, she didn't. Then, the confidence that Clove has returned and she faced Cato. "I'm not stupid Hadley! I should have felt something, you know, there, if you… we did anything last night." Clove explained.

"Then why are you so pissed with me?" Cato asked and finally stood up from the floor. "Why did you change my clothes? You've seen me almost naked while I was sleeping!" Clove asked, furious. "I don't want you to sleep in those uncomfortable clothes of yours. Besides, you had your top off before we stopped." Cato smirked just to tease her.

With that, Clove stormed out of his room while Cato doubled up, laughing at how she was caught off guard with his statement. Cato would've wanted to get some more sleep but he felt his hard on strained by his boxers because of his wet dream. He decided to get a shower. He knew Clove won't runaway, unless she wants to be seen only wearing his shirt outside. He got his towel and stepped into the shower.

When he finished, he put on a new boxers and started drying his hair with a towel and get out of his room to find Clove. He was used to wearing only boxers at his apartment. He checked on his living room but she wasn't there, he was making his way upstairs again to check on his guest room when he heard a humming, coming from the kitchen. He smiled to himself.

When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he saw Clove, her back was facing the doorway. She was on the stove, frying something. For the first time, his stock of groceries was touched and the plates and mugs on his cupboard were now on the table. He watched her in silence and just listened to her hums. He noticed that she was still wearing his shirt. It was large enough to be considered a mini dress for someone as small as Clove.

The sleeves of the shirt reached her elbows and the hem of it stopped at the upper part of her thighs, revealing her slim legs. Her wavy hair cascaded until before her waist and Cato just smiled at the sight of her. She looks really beautiful even with her back on him. Cato remembered how he wished she would wear his shirt when he saw her wearing an oversized one the first time he went in the Kentwell mansion. Now, that wish was coming true and Clove wearing his shirt definitely made it to the top of Cato's list of turn on. He can feel himself getting a hard on for the second time that morning.

When Clove turned around to place the omelette on the table, he jumped at the sight of Cato, shocked. Clove almost tripped and dropped the frying pan, sending Cato to catch her before she completely falls. Cliché as it may sound; they both froze at each other's touch, like the world stopped spinning at that very second. They stare at each for a few moments before Clove straightened up and walked away from Cato.

"You know, you should avoid getting boners. It's quite distracting." Clove said coldly as she settled at one of the chairs surrounding the circular dining table. Cato was quite shocked with what Clove said. He didn't expect her to notice or feel his boner but then again, he was only in boxers. After a while, Cato smirked, realizing he could take that observation of Clove against her.

"I'm sorry. I almost forgot that one cannot simply ignore IT." Cato said, grinning some more as he sat on the chair next to Clove. Cato put his arms on the headrest of Clove's chair making him a bit closer to her than necessary but she ignored his gesture, instead he poured Cato's mug with the coffee that she brewed earlier and put some omelette, bacon and pancake to Cato's plate before doing the same to her mug and plate. Cato frowned in confusion with Clove's action.

"Why are you being so sweet all of a sudden?" Cato asked her with a smile but still he was confused. "You're welcome." Clove said, still not looking in the eyes. "Well, thank you. Ok now? But seriously? Why so sweet today?" Cato repeated his question. "Well I just thought it would be good to cook you breakfast since you didn't…" Clove said, hesistant about finishing her sentence. "What? That I didn't take advantage of you?" Cato continued, removing his arms on the headrest of Clove's chair. Clove just nodded and they ate in silence.

After their quiet and awkward meal, Clove stood up and straightened Cato's shirt that she was wearing. "Uhm, I'll go get a shower." Clove rapidly said as she made her way upstairs to Cato's room, living him in the kitchen, pacing back and forth. He felt nervous and awkward around her and the feeling was new to him. He never felt that way around a girl before. He was always confident and he knew everything about Flirting 101 but one feisty girl named Clove has changed everything.

Cato waited for her in the living room and started watching the replay of East Finals Game Six between Indiana and Miami. As if on cue, Clove emerged downstairs at the start of the second half. "I'm I hope it's okay that I borrowed some of your stuff." Clove said shyly. Damn it. She wasn't this shy to anyone. For Christ's sake! She wanted to be mad at him, for taking her home into his own apartment, for cuddling with her the whole night, for getting into second base with him but she couldn't. Even with her drunken state the other night, she could still remember that she was the first one to kiss him and she was the one who asked him to take her home. She felt lucky that Cato, for some unknown reason felt guilty and didn't continue their act last night.

Cato examined Clove for a minute. Her hair was still a bit wet and she was wearing another oversized shirt of his but now, with a pair of an oversized sweatpants. His clothes are too baggy for her tiny frame but he loved it on her. But then he realized something. "Are you wearing my boxers?" Cato asked amused of the obvious answer. "Look, I don't have time for your banter so please. My clothes aren't exactly clean so I thought I could borrow some of yours." Clove said, her tone implying that she was starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, ok fine! Come on, let's watch Heat versus Pacers." Cato offered Clove. Clove lightened up with the idea. Football was her first love but basketball is her third, obviously track is her second. She sat beside Cato in the couch and got herself comfortable. But when she diverted her eyes to the television screen, she frowned. "What the hell? It's second half and Miami's behind? You have to be kidding me!" Clove yelled in annoyance.

Cato just laughed with Clove's reaction but then again, she was a Miami girl so she probably grew up supporting the team whereas he was from Canada and his favourite was Lakers and only noticed Miami Heat last year when they won the finals.

"Hey baby! Calm down. It's only a game!" Cato laughed while holding Clove back through her shoulders. "You know what, I'm pretty sure Miami will kill Pacers in this second half." Clove said confidently as she calmed herself down. Then a very bright idea came into his mind. "Wanna make a bet? I'll go with Indiana." Cato smirked. "What kind of a Miami citizen are you?!" Clove blurted. "Well it's just a bet." Cato said to persuade her. "Ok. So what's the consequence for the loser?" Clove asked. Cato smirked. He didn't expect it to be easy for him to convince her.

"The loser will do everything that the winner will tell her to for a whole day." He said. She just nodded and offered her hands for him to shake. "Deal?" Cato asked. "Deal!" Clove answered and then they watched… and Indiana won.

Cato jumped up with joy while Clove just sat there covering her face with both her palms. She regrets ever agreeing to the bet. "Okay, so now. What do you want me to do?" Clove asked, eager to make the consequence over and done with. "Ease up baby. Not today. Come on. I'll drive you home." Clove just rolled her eyes, noticing that Cato was getting used to calling her "baby".

Cato was jogging to the main door of his apartment when Clove spoke to interrupt him. "We know that my mother likes you but you might be pushing your luck too much if you're going to drive me home only wearing that." Clove said, pointing to the only piece of garment Cato was wearing. "Oops. Sorry." Cato smiled mischievously and headed upstairs to put on a shirt and a pair of jeans.

As they pulled out of Cato's apartment building, Clove felt her phone buzz in the pocket of Cato's sweatpants. It was a text from Johanna.

_From: Johanna_

_To: Clove_

_Hey. I didn't see you last night. Jackie told me you were there. You didn't even say goodbye to anyone. We're worried. Please text me._

Clove was about to reply when her phone went shut. She realized that she didn't charge her phone since Friday evening and it was now Sunday. "Uhm hey, Cato." Clove said, trying to catch Cato's attention from driving. "Yeah?" He asked still focused on driving. "Can I borrow your phone? Jo texted me and I needed to reply quick." She explained. Cato just nodded and got his phone from his pocket without even taking his eyes off the road.

Fortunately, Cato could not care less to set a security code to his phone so she just swiped the screen to unlock his phone and then, there it was, a picture of her sleeping in his passenger seat. "You are such a creep!" Clove said while hiding her laughter. Cato had no idea what she was talking about until he remembered that she was his wallpaper. His eyes widened. "Give my damn phone back!" He yelled as he tried his best to snatch his phone from Clove who extended her arms so he wouldn't reach his phone. "Hey! Eyes on the road! Don't worry baby, I'll never tell anyone that you're my biggest fan!" Clove teased him.

Cato sighed in frustration and turned back his full attention to the road, his cheeks turning into a shade of crimson. It didn't go unnoticed to Clove but she didn't tease him anymore. She doesn't want to distract him. She just observed him which made him tense up a bit.

She finds him cute when he blushes, when he's distracted, when he tenses up. She continued to admire the other side of the cocky Cato that she knew for God knows how long. She even forgot that she was actually staring at him until she was taken back from her trance when they halted after the traffic light turned red. 'I cannot be falling for Cato. I just simply can't', she thought to herself as she opened the window of the car and tried to put her attention outside.

When they pulled out at the front of Kentwell mansion, they both got out of the car and shared an awkward silence. Neither of them is willing to break the silence. Cato is still embarrassed that Clove has seen that she was his wallpaper. Clove was humiliated to herself remembering how she stared at him like a lovesick puppy.

Clove started to walk to the double doors of her house. "Clove." Cato called out making her look back at him. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow, around seven?" Cato asked. Clove just nodded with a half-smile and turned the knob open. "Clove." Cato called her out again making her turn around for the second time. "My phone." He said as he cocked his head towards Clove's hand that still holds his phone. She walked back to him and handed the phone then turned to face her house once again. But for the third time, Cato called her out. "Clove." But this time she didn't have to turn around. Cato grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. They were trapped in each other's eyes. Cato leaned in first then Clove followed until their lips met halfway.

It was the most passionate kiss that they shared and they were both sober. Cato's hands were locked in Clove's face while her arms snaked around his neck. They continued kissing for less than a minute and they both pulled away. Then, they stood again facing each other in another awkward silence. "I-I should probably go." Cato mumbled as he cocked his head towards his car. Clove nodded. "Yeah. S-See you tomorrow." Clove mumbled as well and turned her heels and ran inside the house straight to her room.

Clove remained in her room the whole afternoon, only going downstairs to get something to eat. Gladly, her mother was out with some of her friends or else she would definitely ask her questions that would rub what she and Cato did to her face.

Cato on the other hand went straight to the gym in his apartment building and worn himself out in the thread mill with music blasting in his ears just to shut the memory of his eventful morning out.

They both didn't know what the fuck is happening to them. How they had the sudden urge to make out with each other randomly after hating on each other for the first days of their acquaintance. Maybe it was the fact that they are 'together' and they were being fooled by their own acting or maybe it was more. Either way, they felt weird, not sure if it was weird in a good or bad way. They are both not accustomed to the strange feeling they have for each other. It was as if they were being pulled together and the force is so great they can feel their bodies yearning for each other's touch.

Cato made up his mind. It was just pure lust. But then he couldn't explain why he didn't do IT when he had the chance. He convinced himself that he was just drunk to think the way he usually does. But then again, he was more aggressive with a girl when he's drunk and he didn't even reach his alcohol tolerance limit that night.

Clove on the other hand convinced her mind that she was drunk and vulnerable that night that she was desperate to feel wanted thus, offering herself to Cato and their first unintentional but sober kiss earlier was just because of the spur of the moment. But then, where did that moment did come from?

Soon, they both gave up trying to find explanations to their strange bond to each other and tried to get some sleep in which they failed miserably.

* * *

The next morning, Clove was having second thoughts about going to school with Cato. As much as she hated to share the future awkward ride to school which is imminent, she knew she had to do it, or else her mother would suspect.

When she arrived downstairs, he was already there, chatting with her mother while having a cup of coffee and then Cato saw her and he stood up, running towards her and grabbed her bag. He kissed her on the cheek and the awkward feeling inside of her started to build up again.

"Bye Portia!" Cato waved to Clove's mother as he put his arms around her and lead her outside. When they arrived at the mansion's doorstep, Cato removed his arms around her and Clove shivered at the sudden coldness of the air that hit her bare shoulders or rather at the sudden lack of contact between them. Clove unintentionally expected Cato to open the door for her, but instead he just proceeded to his side of the car and started the engine. Clove immediately went in and settled inside.

"You know, you should wear more revealing clothes. It would help me with my acting." Cato said with a devil smirk playing on his lips. Clove sighed, but she wasn't sure if it was relief or disappointment. Half of her was hoping that the cocky Cato would come back because she was starting to get scared of the feeling that the nice and sweet Cato was bringing her while the other part of her was hoping that the thing they have, whatever it is will stay.

"Whatever jerk! Just drive to school so we can get this over and done with." Clove tried so hard to put the harshest tone in her voice. Little did she know that Cato was acting against his will. She doesn't know how bad he wanted to kiss her lips as she went down the staircase and hold her hand during their ride. He was restraining himself from getting any more attached to Clove. He tried to focus on objectifying her in his mind because he was as frightened as her regarding their strange feeling towards each other if not more.

When they arrived at Panem High, Clove didn't even wait for Cato to open her door even when they were in public. He walked towards her and practically dragged her beside him. Clove was getting really annoyed with Cato's harshness that morning when her eyes caught Marvel, for the first time, Glimmer-less.

Cato saw Marvel while the latter was looking at Clove. Cato glared at Marvel who apparently felt the blonde's electrifying blue eyes shooting daggers to him and glared back to the boy. When they walked past each other, Marvel intentionally bumped his shoulders to Cato making the blonde turn around and yell at him. "What's your problem dude?!" Cato asked, furious. "Oh nothing! Just you dragging Clove like she's a rag doll!" Marvel yelled back.

Clove tried to stop them before they hit each other but she was weak compared to the two six footer boys fighting in front of her. "Oh yeah? Says the guy who cheated on her!" Cato blurted out making Marvel angrier. "You don't know anything about me, about us! You don't have the right to fucking say that, you man-whore!" Marvel retorted.

Cato got even more insulted with the word man-whore. Yes, he knew he is a man-whore and he accepted it since who knows when but when Marvel said it, he was pushed to his limit. Without even thinking, "Yeah? Well at least I had the right to fuck her the other night!" he lied.

He was expecting a fire back from Marvel but it never came, instead, Clove's hand came flying to his face, slapping him so hard, it stung like hell. He was pretty sure the slap made a mark on his left cheek. Clove ran away from the two of them. Marvel managed to get himself back from what Cato said. The tightening of his jaw was evident. "You fucking asshole!" Marvel shouted at him and pushed him so hard to the nearest car. Marvel stormed out to the same direction Clove went.

Cato ran towards a wall and punched it so hard that his knuckles started to bleed. He dropped his bag to the asphalted floor of the parking lot and sat. He pulled his messy blonde hair with his fingers attempting to rip his head, failing miserably. He felt so frustrated. He never meant for something like that to come from his mouth. It just happened. He was so mad at Marvel and so fucking confused with his feelings for Clove. For the first time in his life, he felt bad about screwing something up.

Then a familiar red Ferrari parked just in front of Cato. When the engine of the car stopped, the doors immediately opened and Finnick and Annie ran towards their friend, Finn levelling himself to Cato. "Dude what happened?" he asked concerned as he examined the injured fist of his friend. Cato just remained silent and Finnick waited until Cato finally said something. "I screwed up okay?! I fucking screwed up. I do it over and over and over again and I hate that I do care about screwing up this time!" Cato said, angry with himself. He was hitting himself. Then Finnick realized that this had to do with Clove. Finnick stood up, not looking at his friend sitting on the ground. "I told you before, never mess with my cousin." Finnick said coldly as he walked out on Cato.

Cato didn't realize Annie was there until she put Cato's arms around her to support him while he was standing up. "Come. I'll get you to the hospital wing." She said. She was also mad at him, but she does have the conscience not to leave him bleeding there in the parking lot.

Cato allowed Annie to help him to the clinic but he was really considering the option of hitting himself again to make another wound so he could bleed more. He never felt that bad before and again, it was because of the feisty girl named Clove.

* * *

**A/N: Jerk Cato. I know, I know. But I he had to do that. I don't want him to be so sweet and sure about Clove this early in the story. Because I don't know. I don't like bad boy Cato instantly going sappy right after he gets attracted to Clove. Next chapter, it will be something, different. Just so all of you could know the story behind the break up, version 2.0. Please, if you like this story, or this chapter of even if you hate it, please review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As promised, this is Clarvel Break Up Story Version 2.0. Marvel will temporarily steal the spotlight from golden boy coz I don't know what to do with that jerk. LOL. Just kidding. Here is chapter ten and as cliché as it sounds now, Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Marvel ran and ran, turning his head to every direction, hoping that somehow he will see Clove. He didn't even think twice before he ran after her. He just did it. He didn't care if they're not in the best terms. All he knew was he need to find her. He knew her too well from their fifteen years of friendship. They grew up together. He knew if something's wrong with her. Judging from the way she ran away without saying a word, he knew Clove's not in her best emotional state.

How stupid he was for not going straight to the field, to the bleachers. That's the only place that he saw Clove so peaceful, so free. When he stopped by the entrance to the field, doubled up and panting, there she was, sitting on her favourite part of the bleachers, her face enclosed by her palms. Marvel went and sat next to her. Soon, Clove could feel a hand rubbing her back while tears flow down her cheeks like a never ending river.

She looked up to see the face of the brown haired boy she'd been in love with for the past seven years. She stopped crying for a second and wiped the tears off of her face. "What do you want?" Clove asked pretending that she's fine and doesn't need anyone at the moment. "I'm here for you." He said simply. In the first place, he didn't even know what he will say, he just ran after her.

"I don't need you. I'm okay." Clove said coldly while she looked up trying to not let another tear slip. "We both know you're not okay Clove." Marvel said calmly, looking at clear blue sky above them. Clove sat there in silence, keeping herself from sobbing in front of her ex-boyfriend.

Knowing Clove more than she knows herself, Marvel felt that she was restraining herself from pouring her heart out. "Come on Clove. I was the worst boyfriend ever. But I'm still your best friend Marvel from way back then." Marvel looked back at her, wearing a smile that he hoped would cheer her up.

Instead, Clove did not smile but continued crying, now placing her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and drew circles around her shoulder blades. He didn't even care if they'll probably miss first period or the whole morning class. For the first time, he let himself be selfish and comfort the girl he truly loves.

* * *

The whole Literature class finished but neither Cato nor Clove arrived. Finnick assumed that Annie took Cato to the hospital wing. He knew Annie wouldn't be able to leave someone injured even if that person was a fucked up criminal. She was just too compassionate. But he was worried with Clove. He didn't know what happened or where his cousin was. Hell, he didn't have the temper to ask Cato any more questions. He knew that if he didn't leave when he did, he would have beaten the crap out of Cato.

When the bell rang, he walked with Peeta towards the Art class and found Gale and Cato already there. Cato had his knuckles bandaged now. They seemed like they're talking about something serious. Of course he was telling Gale what happened. Finnick wanted to know what really happened but he refused to talk to his blonde friend.

The four of them sat in silence. Gale wasn't as jolly as he usually is. Finnick was 100% sure Gale already know. Finn saw him tense up when he gave Cato a glare. Gale, whenever there's a fight between their gang, chooses to be quiet. He doesn't like taking sides.

Their Art class with Ms. Trinket ended, still no sign of Clove. Finnick is getting more paranoid with every minute that passed while Cato's mind can't help but keep on asking questions to himself that he can't answer. Is she alright? What if something bad happened to her? Did Marvel found her? What are they doing? Are they getting back together? How about Glimmer? The questions went on and on and he was getting angrier with himself every second, if getting angrier was still possible.

* * *

Marvel continued to rub her back while she cries silently in her arms. It felt like the old times for him. Whenever Clove has a problem, she would just go to him and cry. They never had to talk about it. His arms were enough for her to find comfort. He placed his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes before he kissed her hair. How he missed doing that, the memory of how she became his girlfriend flashing before his closed eyes.

_Flashback_

_Panem High has the tradition of holding a dance for Senior and Junior students the night before Christmas break. It was the afternoon before their Christmas break starts so apparently, it was just hours before the dance. Clove has made up her mind that she's not coming. Those kind of shit aren't really her thing. Besides, she wanted only one boy to be her date and unfortunately, he didn't ask her to come to the dance with him so she had to suck it up and just enjoy watching some bloody Ice Hockey that night. _

_But Marvel has been so pushy about her coming to the dance and she doesn't know why. Hell, he doesn't even have a date for the dance, why is he being so excited? She thought to herself. All day he's been tailing her, trying to convince her to go on the last minute. She doesn't have shoes, a dress so there's no way she's coming but Marvel was so persistent about it to the point that it annoyed her so much, and that's saying something because Marvel rarely annoyed Clove or anyone. He's such a good guy._

_Marvel isn't in the quarterback yet that time. Marvel always gives Clove a ride home or vice versa. That afternoon, the football practice ended earlier than the track, Coach Brutus was horribly sick that day so Marvel decided to wait for Clove on their favourite spot in the bleachers. Then the track athletes were dismissed._

"_Clo" Marvel said her name as he carried her bag for her with a sickeningly sweet tone. "What now Marvelous?" Clove said with an annoyed voice. She didn't beat her latest record that afternoon. "Can you please reconsider about not going tonight? Please?" Marvel cooed with matching puppy eyes. "You've been asking the same old question for a week now and the answer is still no!" Clove said sternly. She doesn't want to argue with him about the dance. It feels like he's rubbing it into her that the boy he wanted didn't ask her to go. "Please? Pretty please Clo? I'll be the only one without a date if you won't come, so please, please, come so we'll be two" Marvel begged some more. _

_It was Clove's main point! They are the only ones without a date for the dance and her fucking best friend whom she had been in love with since she was ten didn't have the manners to ask her bearing in mind that he's not asking anyone else. With Marvel's last words, Clove erupted. She's been keeping her feelings for so long that she can't help it._

"_You know why I don't want to go to the dance Marvelous? It is because the only freaking boy that I want as a date didn't ask me the fuck out! Okay? And I think he is so stupid because he keeps on complaining about being the only damn person who would go there dateless because he is so fucking blind to the fact that I was only waiting for him to ask me the freaking magic question, "Clove will you go to the dance with me?" but he didn't. Instead he's bugging me to go just so he wouldn't be the only one without a fucking date and yes you are right, that stupid fucking boy is you Quaid!" Clove yelled, probably winning her a record in most curse words used in one statement. _

_Marvel stood there speechless, trying to figure out what to reply to what she said but she didn't wait for him, she just turned around and started running but Marvel quickly came after her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him._

_Clove was about to yell at him again but before she opened her mouth, Marvel attacked her lips with his and they shared their first ever kiss. It was magical, and it wasn't an exaggeration. It was their first kiss with their first love, how can it not be whimsical?_

_They pulled away from each other, their foreheads were touching while their fingers slid into the spaces perfectly. "I love you Clo. It's kind of short notice but will you go to the dance with me?" Marvel asked while smiling like an idiot. Clove punched him in the arms. "That's for you being so slow and stupid." Then she pecked a kiss on his lips. "and that's a yes, I'll go to the dance with you tonight." _

_Marvel placed his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes before he kissed her hair._

_And that is how they started. _

_End of Flashback_

Clove finally removed her head on the crook of Marvel's neck and wiped her tears. She faced him with the best smile that she could. For the first time after their break up, she felt comfortable with him but she could feel the changes. The butterflies in her stomach and the electricity in her skin when they touch weren't there anymore. The hurt he had caused her made it easy for her to move on and let her feelings for him go.

But Marvel is still in love with the girl sitting beside her and he's not sure when he will let her go or if he'll ever be able to. He just stared at her green eyes. Glimmer's blue orbs were pretty but not as beautiful as Clove's emeralds. Without thinking, he leaned into her but she moved her face in an instant and stoop up. "Thank you." She said and walked away. With the sight of her leaving him, another memory occupied his mind as he remained seated in the bleachers.

_Flashback_

_It was the day before Clove's flight to Spain to see her father and Marvel prepared a surprise for her. Before he pulled out of his bed, he grabbed his phone from his bedside table and texted the whole gang that he'll be a bit late for the enrolment. He was getting ready to go out and fix the final details to his surprise when Mrs. Quaid knocked on her son's bedroom door and invited herself inside. _

"_Well it's a nice timing for you to dress up Marvel!" his mother, Dorothy said gleefully. "Why mum? Is there any occasion?" Marvel frowned. As far as he could remember, it's no one's birthday and his parents' anniversary is still a month to go._

"_Well, the Evans are here darling." Dorothy said with so much cheer in her voice that Marvel felt something strange happening, plus, the Evans were never really their family friend, they are just major stock holders to some of Quaids' companies. _

_Before Marvel could ask another question, his mother dragged him to the dining hall. He's father and younger brother was already there, and their visitors as well; Mr. and Mrs. Evans and their only daughter and Marvel's classmate Glimmer who was smiling like an idiot at him. _

_Dorothy pushed her eldest son to the seat across the blonde lady and sat herself across Mr. Evans. Marvel started to get some food in his plate when his father started talking. "Well I think we should start discussing while we eat? It would be a lot to take in for the kids." Marvel's father said which caught his attention. He looked at Glimmer whose smile only got bigger. _

"_Marvel, Glimmer, Mr. Quaid, me and your mothers decided that the two of you are going to get married. It would be the best for both of you and the company." Glimmer's father said, making Marvel choked on his food._

"_What the fuck did you just say?" Marvel yelled standing up from the table. Glimmer stopped smiling while everyone else but his own mother stared at him in shock. Dorothy managed to put him down on his seat but he was still at rage. They can't fucking do that like he was a piece in their games! _

"_Can you please leave me and my son for a second? I think he's not taking it too well." Mr. Quaid requested to everyone and they followed him. After a few seconds, Marvel was there in the dining hall with only his father with him._

"_Look Marvel. It doesn't matter if you don't want to marry Glimmer or not. You have to do it." Mr. Quaid said to his son in gritted teeth. "And why would I do that?" Marvel retorted, wanting it so bad to hit his own father. "Because our business is going down! And the Evans are the only ones that can save us. They're not going to settle with just a contract! They wanted something sturdier than that! And by that, they meant you marrying their only daughter!" Mr. Quaid replied to his son, trying so hard not to yell as to not let the others hear their heated conversation. "I don't care if our business goes down! I'm not going to compromise my happiness just because of money!" Marvel said, not even bothering to lower his voice. His father smiled deviously. "But I think you do care about what I can to do Ms. Kentwell if you don't follow my orders." He threatened. "You did not just fucking say that! You can't hurt her, not even touch her!" Marvel said, tightening his jaw with the idea of Clove getting hurt. _

_The Quaid's businesses are legal but Marvel's father has a lot of connection that could push Clove right into the pit of danger. "My boy, I won't if you marry Glimmer Evans." His father bargained. Marvel didn't know what to do. What's more important? His happiness or Clove safety, of course it's the latter. He had to choose. He knows well enough not to believe his father. _

_Marvel stormed out of the dining hall and grabbed Glimmer by her wrist. "Marvel what are you doing?!" Glimmer asked. Marvels ignored her and lead her to his car. "Get in." Marvel said coldly to her. Glimmer hesitated. She was getting scared of Marvel. He's not as nice as he usually is when he's in situations like this. "I said get in!" He yelled making Glimmer jump and get inside his car. _

_They drove around and around without a fixed destination. Marvel had to think. He made his mind, one way or another, he's going to make sure that Clove is safe. Hell, he never thought shit like that happens in real life. Glimmer chose to not speak a word for those hours of non-sense road trip with her 'fiancé'. It was the first time she was afraid of being alone inside a car with a boy._

_Glimmer's stomach almost made a flip when Marvel went for a sudden turn. He finally got a plan to make Clove safe, make her break up with him. He drove to Panem High with top speed with Glimmer on his passenger seat. He parked his car to the first spot he saw and dragged Glimmer to the bleachers._

_He settled into Clove's favourite spot and Glimmer sat beside him, still scared of Marvel. A student, a year younger than them passed by but Marvel called him out. He whispered something to the boy and gave him a hundred bucks before the boy ran to the direction of the cafeteria. _

_Marvel approached Glimmer and out of the blue, kissed her. Glimmer was slightly taken aback by his sudden move but she kissed him back after a while. Soon enough, they were making out in the bleachers. _

_The next thing he knew, Glimmer was thrown away from him and he felt a hard punch in his face. Of course it was Finnick. He tried to defend himself as Glimmer and the whole gang including Clove watched Finn attack him. But then he heard the familiar laugh. "Please Finn. Stop it! It's not like I loved him!" and then she walked out. The others were about to follow her but Katniss stopped them. _

_The group started to leave but Peeta faced him again, "Marvel, you just bought a one way ticket away from your real friends." _

_He just watched as his friends walk away from him. He just watched her walk away from him._

_And that is how they ended._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The whole morning session ended but Clove hadn't showed up ever since she walked out of Cato and Marvel in the parking lot. At first, Cato's main concern was about her hating on him forever or her getting back together with Marvel. But as their Math period drew on, he started thinking that something horrible happened to her and he can't bear to imagine those things.

If something happened to her, Cato knows that he might be able to kill himself. It was his fault that she ran away, it was him and his sick ego and twisted mind that might have put her in danger and he knows Finnick will never be able to forgive him.

Finn refused to talk to him the whole morning but at the end, he was able to know the whole story. Apparently, Gale managed to regain his cheery self from Cato's story and was able to somehow tell it to the whole group.

After the bell indicating that the fourth period of the morning was over, Finnick stormed out of the room and Gale followed him. Peeta looked back at Cato to make sure that Cato's okay and he just nodded. With that, Peeta followed the two boys.

Cato decided to stay for a while before heading to the cafeteria. Of course he had no plan of eating anything after all the things that's bothering him. He'll just need to meet the group before he starts to follow the plan he's been plotting the whole fourth period.

Cato entered the cafeteria with his eyes darted on the ground. Cato never walked in looking so defeated but he can't act normal knowing that Clove is missing all thanks to his ego and aggressiveness.

When he reached their table, he could feel their eyes boring holes throughout his body. He managed to look up and look at them in the eyes. They're not eating as well. Hell, what kind of a normal person would be able to eat if their friend is missing?

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I was stupid, I was pathetic, I was dumb, I have the biggest ego in the world, I screwed up and she ran away from me and now she's missing and I can't express how mad I am at myself and how I want to just drop dead in here. I just want to say that I'm going off to find her and if something happened to her, all of you can freely kill me in any way that you like." Cato then stopped breathless.

But then, no one showed any sign of reaction to him until Jackie stood up out of the blue, her eyes darted at the entrance of the cafeteria. They all looked at the direction of her stare.

At the sight, Cato dropped his bag and ran towards Clove whose eyes were red and a bit puffy. Finnick soon followed him. Cato engulfed Clove's tiny frame into a tight embrace almost choking her; it is as if his life depends on her. After a while, he pulled back and cupped her face with both of his hands.

"Baby I'm sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did you go? God I'm so sorry, I was so stupid." Cato said in between kissing her cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. His electrifying blue eyes stared at Clove's green ones, desperate for an answer but her eyes didn't give any. She just stared at him, emotionless.

Clove wanted to hug him back, to kiss him back but she stopped herself. For a while, she thought she saw something good at him, she thought he was changing for the better, she thought that he might actually like her but she felt like she was cheated, like she was wrong, again. He treated her like one of his sluts that morning and now he's pretending to be genuinely worried about her. 'How pathetic.' She said to herself.

Cato's eyes caught a glance of a brown haired boy entering the cafeteria, Marvel. He completely pulled away from Clove and stormed towards her ex. "You, what did you do to her?" Cato yelled in anger as he pulled the collar of Marvel's shirt so tight.

While Cato was busy with Marvel, Finn took the chance to hug his cousin. He always treated her like a little sister and he could have died if something happened to her. Clove hugged Finn back and closed her eyes for a minute before releasing a deep breath and pulling away from Finn.

"Drop it Cato." She said coldly to the boy who was clutching her ex's shirt. He released Marvel from his grip. As Cato heard those three words, he felt a shiver run down his spine. Her voice felt so cold to him. He heard her talk to him in that distant manner before but nothing can be compared to the tone of her voice. It was as if she was talking to someone dead.

Finnick lead Clove to the table and they all sat in silence while Cato went out of the cafeteria. He can't bear to look at her when all he could see in her eyes is pure coldness towards him.

Damn it. He hates himself. He thought objectifying her would make him good, but boy he was wrong. He thought distancing himself from her would make him feel more like his old self. But now, he screwed her over and he's more confused than ever. Does he like her enough to be actually wanting to be with her or does he only want her because she was different and she was a challenge for him?

Maybe he actually want to be with her even after just a week of meeting her. But he won't admit it to himself. 'I went to Miami to enjoy the freedom he longed for, to play with girls and gave some fun, not to make myself overly attracted to a feisty girl that's pulling him to the other side.' He repeated to himself like a mantra.

He didn't want her to change him but to be honest, after such a very short time of having Clove around, the alteration was already done and it felt like there's no going back.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it guys? Honestly, for me, this was one of the easiest chapters to write. Did you guys like the Clarvel history? Cliché much? It's just that I don't really want to portray our precious Marvelous as a cheating ex because I find him so sweet and all so there it went. Anyways, if you read this, like it, hate it, have some suggestions or say in this story? Please leave a review. I'm desperate! LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Woo. Two Chapters up yesterday! And because I've read some super nice reviews, I got inspired and here it goes! I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who reviewed this story, for showing support despite my amateurish writing. So, here goes Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Finnick lead Clove to their table and went to get her some food. She sat beside Katniss who rubbed her back just like what Marvel did earlier. She was weak in her knees. She has been crying all morning and she's fighting any tear from falling again. No. She cannot cry in here. She's Clove Kentwell, the toughest girl in school and one drop of tear will smudge the ink in her title. She won't cry just because some asshole told her ex-boyfriend that they had sex even if they didn't.

She thought Cato can at least be considered as her 'friend' by now. In such a short span of time, it was unbelievable for her to actually be close to someone, especially someone as douchey as him. Of course majority of their time together was spent with fighting and yelling at each other. But those moments when they just talked about football, when they watched the playoffs, when they annoyed and mocked Glimmer, when they kissed… No. No. She's not thinking about those damn kisses. Of course it was just for their show and now she's questioning herself, 'Why did I agree to do this?' she's not quite sure anymore, well she wasn't sure from the start. She just went with it and now comes the consequences of her rushed decisions.

Isn't this what she wanted? For Cato to be the badass that he was? For him to return to the green-minded pervert that he is? But of course she cannot lie to herself, somehow she wanted the Cato who put his arms around her, the Cato who tucks her in his bed, the Cato who kisses her the way she wanted to be kissed. And she hates herself for ever wanting those stupid little things that he does to her.

But then again, maybe it was for the best. She had let someone inside her walls too soon and that's not how she planned it. At least it was early enough to wake up from her confusing day dream and now that she's wide awake, there's no way she's going to let anyone in ever again.

"Are you okay?" there was a silence in their group when Clove came in but Johanna can't help but ask. She might be the girl who doesn't give two fucks to most of the things, but when it comes to Clove and Jackie, the bitch in her takes the backseat.

"Yeah. Just a little tired that's all." Clove lied. She was tired, but she's not okay. Damn Cato Hadley for messing up her life when it was loosely glued together after Marvel broke her. He met him one Wednesday afternoon and then here she was, it was only Monday and so many shitty things have happened already. Finnick arrived with a tray of lunch for Clove and they all started eating in silence.

"I'd still want you all to be friends with Cato." She said, making everyone in the table look at her. Truth is, Clove is the tough girl, she beats the crap out of people who mess with her, she easily gets mad when she doesn't break her own records in track, she's not a good daughter either. But if there's one thing she truly cares about except her father, it was her friends. They hated Marvel because of her, and Marvel has been their friend for as long as they are her friends. She doesn't want to deprive them of another one just because she doesn't want to do anything with Cato anymore.

"Are you sure about that Clo?" Madge asked. Clove just nodded. Gale glanced at Finnick whose jaw tightened at the sound of the blonde's name but he managed to calm himself. 'If Clove can forgive Cato, who is he to hate on him?' Finnick thought.

"Yeah. We all know he's not as bad as he may seem, well at least not to any of you. Just don't worry about me. I can deal with him now." Clove reassured them and the silent lunch continued. When the bell rang indicating the start of the first afternoon period, they all stood up and went out of the cafeteria to go to their next class. Fortunately, Clove doesn't have any class with Cato in the afternoon periods, otherwise, she'll have struggles seeing him.

The afternoon class has been more interesting to Clove more than ever. She tried to listen to every single thing that her teachers say. It was her only way to avoid thinking about the events that morning and she was glad she didn't see him in the hallways in between classes either. But then again, there was training.

Katniss waited at the door of Clove's History class. Plutarch Heavensbee, her teacher always dismisses his classes later than the bell. When Clove emerged from the door of the History class, Katniss' face lightened up from her bored expression earlier and jogged towards Clove. "How's History?" Katniss asked her friend. "As usual, pain in the ass!" Clove said while she rolled her eyes and slung her bag to her shoulders. Katniss smiled a little more. She can feel Clove coming back to her normal self.

"Ready for training?" Katniss said as she put her arms around the smaller girl. "I'm always ready." Clove said gleefully. But then she noticed Katniss' arms around her and damn her stupid mind for remembering the feeling of Cato's arms around her. She swore it took everything in her not to clash her head to one of the lockers in the hallway for thinking about him again.

Clove flashed a fake smile to her friend and Katniss just giggled. "Race to locker room?" Katniss dared. "Oh it's on!" Clove answered as both of them sprinted to the girl track team's room. Of course Clove won. The distance of the learning building to their locker room was almost the same as the distance in track that she's been competing for years thus, her advantage.

Jackie and Johanna arrived together and were surprised at how cheerful their friend was. But then they just brushed it off and started getting into their training clothes, being a bit late for training. The four of them came out of the locker room.

It seems like Clove's lucky hours were over. As if on cue, the boys of the football team went out of their locker room the second the four of them left theirs. Finnick was almost out in the field when Clove saw him, he was probably making a safe distance to Cato. He was followed by Peeta who seemed busy fixing something in his uniform while Gale was walking with Cato, his arms around the Blonde boy's shoulders, saying some of his not so funny jokes. But Cato wasn't paying attention to Gale, his eyes were trained to Clove who returned the stare. She didn't know why she stared back; it was like her eyes were being drawn closer by his icy blue ones. But then Gale noticed that Cato's not paying attention to him anymore and saw that he and Clove are sharing looks. He patted Cato's shoulders drawing him out of his trance with Clove.

Then another boy came out of the locker room, Marvel. Marvel smiled encouragingly at Clove which she returned and it didn't go unnoticed to the three girls with her. They all frowned in confusion with the sudden friendliness that Marvel and Clove shared but they decided to ignore it for now. They are nearly late for their training and Coach Enobaria would be more than delighted to add five more laps to their routine.

The girls managed to arrive in the oval and finish their warm up exercises before Coach Enobaria went to check out on them and she was quite impressed with Clove's performance that afternoon. She ran faster than her regular speed. Maybe it was because she's concentrating, concentrating too much because she was afraid that Cato would make a reappearance in her mind while on the other hand, Cato seemed to be not in shape in their practice games. Coach Brutus thought it was about Cato's injured knuckles but truth is, he was too occupied. He is still thinking of how to make it up for the whole group, especially Finnick and Clove.

* * *

Their trainings finally ended. The football team and the track team were dismissed at the same time. They all walked to the parking lot, Cato trailing a little behind them. Then Cato saw Clove getting inside Johanna's car while the others were starting to make their way out of the parking lot.

Before Clove could close the door to the passenger's seat of Johanna's car, Cato grabbed the door and stopped her from shutting it. "Please Clove, let me take you home." He begged. "I think it'll be better if I will take her home Cato." Johanna said with a tinge of sympathy in her voice. "It's okay Jo. I'll go with him." Clove said in a disturbingly calm tone. Johanna didn't know what her best friend was thinking but then, she knew they had to talk. "Okay. Be safe." Johanna said as Clove went out of the car and she drove off, leaving the two alone in the almost empty parking lot.

"Look Clove, I'm sorry about this morning. I was just not in my best mood and I wasn't thinking straight when I said that." Cato started to explain himself. Clove just smiled looking at the ground. "It's okay now." She said, avoiding any eye or physical contact with him. "No, it's not. I'm really really sorry. I was so stupid, if there's anything I could do to make it up to you, please tell me." Cato grabbed her hand and held it like his life depends on it. Clove just pulled her hand away from him and walked towards his car.

Cato followed her. He looks like his going to cry any moment. "You can't really do anything Cato. Just, forget it. Let's just try to… avoid each other." Clove told him with every drop of strength that remained to her. It was hard for her, but it was for the best. She doesn't want to fall in love with him, or anyone, at least for now.

"Well, what about our deal? You know… the boyfriend, girlfriend shit?" Cato asked, his hopes getting higher and higher. "Scrap that. We can't deal with each other okay? Even if it's just for pretend, it's not gonna work. Plus I know you can get any girl that you want. You don't need me to boost you up." She said trying to sound like she doesn't care. But she does even if she doesn't want to. If only she knew that Cato, even if he refuses to admit it, only wants the girl who is now pushing him away.

Cato sighed. Maybe she was right. Maybe it's for the best for the two of them. Besides, this is what he wanted right? For him to be away from her, so he wouldn't get too attached and she was right, he doesn't need her to get all the girls' attention, he can have any girl he wanted. But a part of him still wants to be with her and he hates that part of him.

"Okay then. For the last time, can I drive you home?" Cato tried to sound like everything is normal but inside, there's a tornado forming. Clove tried to wear a cheery smile and nodded and the two of them got into the car.

Clove fished her Ipod from her bag and started listening to music just to avoid the awkwardness of the ride home. She could feel Cato giving her occasional looks once in a while and it is driving her mad but she doesn't want to break the silence and start a conversation. It would be her final ride in his Porsche and she wanted it to be as forgettable as possible or else she'll send her plan of completely not thinking about him right straight to the pit of hell. Instead, she pretended to fall asleep but then, she ended up falling asleep for real.

"Hey Clove, we're here." Cato said softly while he is slightly shaking her arms. Luckily, her sleep was not in its usual depth or else Cato had to violently shake her before she wakes up. Clove straightened up from her seat and grabbed her bag. She sighed as she was about to open the door. "So I guess, this is goodbye?" she asked without even looking at him. He just nodded. "Yeah." He said. Clove opened the door and leaned in just so she could still see Cato from outside the car. "Goodbye Cato." She coldly said. "Goodbye Clove." He said with the same tone. Clove shut the door and ran inside her house while Cato drove out of Kentwell mansion.

When Clove entered their house, she went straight upstairs to her room, completely ignoring her mother who was about to talk to her when she came rushing inside. That day went worse than she expected.

She let herself collapse to her bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment, making her forget everything for a little while, until she felt a drop of warm liquid fall from her eyes and soon she started crying again. It was ridiculous, Clove wasn't the crying type. She usually just locks herself and sucks everything up. She was never the softie girl, even when she and Marvel get into fights when they're still together. She can't believe she was crying because of the asshole named Cato. She doesn't even love him, well at least not as much as she loved Marvel.

She covered her face with her pillow and tried to calm herself. She wanted to stop crying and be her old self, the tough girl who never shows weakness to anyone. She collected herself and rose from her bed. She grabbed her towel and gave herself a comforting bubble bath. After half an hour of just lying in the tub of her bathroom, she wrapped herself with the towel and went to her closet to find one of her favourite oversized shirt. But when she opened it, there it was the borrowed shirt from Cato. She grabbed it by its hanger together with the sweatpants that came along with the shirt. If she's determined to avoid him, she shouldn't keep his things. With a heavy breath, she opened the trash bin in her room and dumped the pieces of clothing there and forced it to close, pushing the shirt and sweatpants inside even if they don't really fit in.

Clove went back to her closet and picked the first shirt that her hands touched and grabbed a random panty in her drawer. She put them on and slumped herself to the comforts of her bed. She was about to have the first peaceful moment of her day when she heard her phone buzz. She got it from the pocket of the used and discarded jeans on the floor and read the message from Johanna.

_From: Johanna_

_To: Clove_

_How did it go with Cato? _

Clove rolled her eyes and threw the phone in the bed. She doesn't want to talk to her about that so she decided not to reply. She sat on the edge of her bed and ran her fingers through her dishevelled hair and sighed. It has been a tiring day and she needed some rest.

A second after she laid her back on the bed, her phone started ringing. Clove groaned as she sat up again and searched for her phone. Johanna was calling her. She rolled her eyes. She knew her best friend, if she wants something, she'll not stop until she gets it and maybe Johanna really wanted to know what happened. She has no choice but to answer her and say that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Johanna Mason, please not right now. I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Well, Hello too Clove." But the voice isn't Johanna's. Crap, she thought it was her. She didn't even bother to look at the caller ID.

"Oh Marvel, it's you." Clove said, her voice an octave lower.

"Yeah it's me. Just called to check on you. How are you now?" Marvel sounded like his old self, but maybe he didn't change after all. They never really talked after the break up.

"I'm okay now." Clove lied. Marvel can sense that she is indeed lying but knowing Clove for years, it's not the smartest decision to say anything against what she said in situations like this.

"So, did you start working on the papers about Wuthering Heights?" Marvel asked. He was the worst in making small talks and crap! Clove remembered that she and Cato are partners in that project. Clove mentally face palmed herself, it seems like her plan wouldn't go as well as she planned it to be.

"Does Glimmer know you're… calling me?" Clove diverted the subject. She doesn't want to think about the project anymore.

"She's with Cashmere and Gloss. She doesn't give a fuck with anything that I do." Marvel said casually.

"Oh." Clove said. She's really running out of things to say to Marvel. Yes, Marvel was there for her earlier but it doesn't change the fact that they're not best friends anymore and she doesn't really know if they will really come back to the way they are before shit happened to them.

Marvel seemed to sense that Clove's not really comfortable talking to him. "Okay Clove. It's nice knowing you're okay. Good night."

"Goodnight Marvelous." Clove said and it took everything in Marvel not to say I love you to her. It seemed like so long ago since Clove called him with that nickname and he missed it so bad.

Clove ended the call and let out another deep breath before finally finding the rest she well deserved after everything that happened that day.

* * *

It was fortunate that Cato arrived at his apartment safely. For the first time in his life, he didn't care about getting his car in trouble. Hell, he doesn't even care if he got into an accident and die. He thought it would be better than feeling like shit about something that he liked doing before. He liked doing stupid things to girls, he liked feeling like a badass, he liked being a jerk but now that he did something stupid to a girl, that he felt like a badass and became a complete jerk, he felt wrong.

He went straight to his room and locked himself up. He doesn't even bother to eat dinner. Hell, he didn't care if his last meal was his breakfast. All he wanted is to just forget everything that happened. He decided to call his mother, he wanted to occupy himself.

He hated his father but he adored his mother so much. It's too bad he had to do things that make her upset but he will do anything just to get away from his father.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it but damn, how could he forget she was his wallpaper? He didn't need another reminder of her. He felt so frustrated that he even threw his phone on the floor and it shattered to pieces. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair with a tightened jaw.

He stood up and stormed out of his room with his car keys and wallet. He slammed the door of his penthouse shut and ran furiously to his car. As the engine of the Porsche roared to life, he pulled out of his parking space and drove off to the night lights of Miami.

He drove and drove, stopping randomly at random places. He didn't know what to do and just let himself go wherever his car would take him, until he found himself getting out of his car which is now parked in front of Miami Velvet. Then for the first time that night, his mind told him what he exactly needed to forget everything just for a little while; Alcohol.

Cato lined up at the regular entrance of the club since he's not with Clove or Johanna or Glimmer. The line was god damn long and he was the last one in the line. He was getting more impatient when he felt a hand clap his shoulder. When he turned around, it was the brown haired boy with Glimmer on his first night in Miami.

"Hey dude. You're Glimmer's friend right? What are you doing here? Come on. Let's go to the VIP entrance." Then he dragged Cato to the shorter line. "Bye the way, I'm Gloss." The brown haired boy said as he offered his hand to Cato. "Cato." He replied while he extended his hands and shook Gloss's. Damn. He can't believe there's a weirder name than Glimmer.

When they entered the club, it already smelled like a sea of drunken people. The club was so crowded that gratefully, Cato lost Gloss. He needed to be alone and the last thing he wanted is to deal with people with weird names.

Cato went straight to the bar and ordered whiskey for himself. It's not particularly his favourite but he doesn't care. He downed his first glass and then ordered another, downed it, then ordered again and downed it again and the cycle went on until his seventh' glass.

He was about to get his eight glass when he felt someone sit beside him on the bar. "Gloss told me he was with you. Why did you leave him baby? You should have at least said hi to me." Glimmer said flirtatiously as she played with the collar of Cato's shirt. He just ignored her and downed his eighth glass.

"I can see that you're alone. Wanna go to somewhere private?" Glimmer said with her well-practiced seductive voice. Cato finally looked at her, from head to toe, stopping momentarily at her breasts and bum. Glimmer smirked to herself, she knew he's going to say yes. But he didn't. He just grabbed her by the wrist and stormed out of the club with her and dragged her inside his car.

Glimmer smiled more at Cato's harsh treatment. She always liked it rough. Marvel has always been the slow and passionate one and they don't even do it as frequent as Glimmer would have wanted.

During the whole ride to Cato's apartment building up until the moment the elevator opened to the floor of his penthouse, Cato didn't touch her and the anticipation is killing Glimmer. When they entered his bedroom, Cato slammed the door and almost literally threw Glimmer on his bed.

Glimmer bit her lower lip as she watched Cato straddle her. Cato didn't waste time and crashed his lips with the blonde girl. He kissed her so rough that he could taste the blood that's coming from her lips but Glimmer didn't care. She doesn't care if she'll have to go to school tomorrow with swollen lips as long as she gets to fuck Cato. After a few minutes of locking lips with her, Cato miraculously got rid of Glimmer's tight dress leaving her in matching black lacy underwear. He started leaving wet kisses on her neck making her moan with pleasure.

Cato stopped. He was reminded how Clove did the same thing in his bed with him hovering above her just a few nights ago. He knew that Glimmer won't ever be enough for him after he did that with Clove. He stood up and ignored Glimmer's frustrated look.

"What the fuck Cato?!" Glimmer yelled. "Get yourself dressed and go." Cato said coldly. Glimmer stood up from the bed and grabbed her discarded dress from the floor and furiously wore it. Then she stormed out, making sure she slams the doors loud enough for him to go deaf.

Cato sat at the edge of his bed and covered his face with his palms. His breathing was heavy but not because of his previous heated game with Glimmer but with guilt and anger and frustration. Cato stood up again and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he reached his turning point.

He drove into the secluded area of the city and parked his car in front of a house with huge window panes. It's not really a huge one but every one that will see it will know that its owner is rich.

Cato took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for someone to open the door. It's already an hour past midnight but he didn't care. It's the first time he admitted that he needed help. He is desperate.

After a minute, the front door of the house went open and revealed Cato's bronze haired friend.

"What are you doing here Cato?" Finnick said, irritated. Cato doesn't know if he's irritated because he woke him up at one in the morning or it is still because of what he did to his cousin. Maybe both.

"I need your help Finn." Cato said. Even if it sounded casual, Finnick knew it was something serious. Finnick know people like Cato very well. They don't ask anyone for help except when they needed it so badly. Maybe it is something about Clove. Even if he's not really fond of Cato at the moment, anything that involves his cousin is his concern.

"Come in then." Finnick replied as he widened the door. Cato entered as Finnick followed him and they both settled on the couch in Finnick's living room.

* * *

**A/N: Here goes Chapter 11. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Or just neutral? Anyway, I just want to tell you guys that I will be starting to slow down my updates soon because I'm moving out and I'm going to college. Yay! But there's a 90% possibility that I'll be able to write and upload Chapter 12 (and if I get extra inspired, Chapter 13) before that happens. Maybe it'll just take a week or two because I bet Uni's gonna be hectic and I'll need some time to adjust. Please guys, I won't get tired of asking for reviews, positive or negative it's great with me. I'm desperate. LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for the positive reviews guys! I'll start to get busy for college so I can't promise daily updates anymore. But before that, here's Chapter 12 with love. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

Finnick laid his arms on the headrest of the couch. "So tell me everything. I wanna hear it straight from you." Finnick said with a sense of authority in his voice. "First off, I'm really sorry. I was…" But he was interrupted by Finn. "Cut the crap Cato. You've already said that a million times." Finnick said getting impatient and tired with Cato's apology.

Cato breathed deeply, trying to gather all the strength that he has. "It's just confusing you know? At first, I wanted her because she's hot and all and when she yells at me, when she becomes so sassy towards me, it's so much of a turn on for me. I've never met a girl like her. I mean, I can have any girl I want effortlessly but she was so different." Cato explained, getting more frustrated.

"I'm listening." Finnick said, pursuing him to continue with it. "And then I kissed her during that dare at Jackie's just for fun. I wasn't expecting her to kiss me back but she did and then I've wanted her even more. I can't fucking sleep that night so I went down. Then she was there, we watched football together and we kind of hang out and damn. She was so different to other girls. She's just, ugh. I don't know. Then we sort of agreed to try your proposal and then you know the rest." Cato stopped again. He's never felt so upset in his whole life.

"I'm still not getting your point. Why did you tell Marvel that something happened between you and Clove?" Finn asked irritated. He can feel his eyelids getting heavier and Cato has too much side story.

"I'm getting to it okay?" He said with equal irritation in his voice. Finnick didn't reply this time and so he continued with his story. "Then at the club last Saturday night. Things we're going great between us. We're hanging out like we're really good friends, well not just good friends, more of a real couple. She even allows me to put my arms around her. Glimmer was there and we annoyed her and mocked her and it was really fun. We danced and laughed and shit. She kept on asking me for drinks and I happily got it for her. I wasn't intending to get her drunk so she'll sleep with me. She seems like she's having fun." He said.

"Damn it Cato. Of course she'll look like she's having fun. She's drunk!" Finnick now yelled at him.

"Can you please just let me finish?" Cato half asked, half- yelled. Finnick went silent again signalling for his blonde visitor to continue. "She was so energetic and then she went to the rest room and when she came back, she went silent but I brushed it off because you were doing this crazy dancing shit. Then she asked me to kiss her. I thought my ears were tricking me but then she kissed me and things started to get heated between us. When she pulled away, she asked me to take her home so we kind of end up in my apartment." Cato sighed for the nth time that night. He doesn't know if he can tell the next thing that happened.

"Well? Go on. Damn it Cato! Did the two of you really have sex? You knew she was a virgin! She was fucking drunk!" Finnick shouted. Hell, he doesn't care if he wakes up the whole neighbourhood.

"We reached until second base but we didn't! Okay now? We didn't. And that's my fucking point! I shouldn't care about her being a virgin or drunk! I never cared for a girl that much before. Before, I'll just fuck a girl and be done with it! But she's changing me! I am so damned confused about the shit she's doing to me." Cato was getting mad but on the contrary, Finnick's face lightened up.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot? I'm having a personality crisis here and I'm talking bullshit about me and the girl I want for Christ's sake!" Cato yelled again. He is pretty damn confused about so many things yet his friend just smiled at him?

Finnick walked towards Cato and sat beside him. "Cato, the way I see it, you don't simply want my cousin. You like her." Finnick said like he was stating the most obvious thing in the word. Cato frowned in disgust. "No. I don't like her. I'm not capable of liking a girl okay?" Cato denied, though a part of him knows that Finnick is right. He just refused to believe it.

"Okay, if you don't like her, why do you treat her differently from other girls? You said it yourself. If you want to get into some girl's pants, you'll just go and be done with it, but you respected her and restrained yourself. For me, it's a pretty badass sign that you really like Clo." Finnick explained casually.

Cato went silent. He doesn't know how to respond. He cannot deny it anymore can he? He tried to stay away but when he tried, he fucked up. Finnick understood Cato's silence and just continued on with a question. "But why did you say that you did it?" he asked urging for Cato to proceed with the story.

"Well, I just realized that I was getting too attached to her and I don't want that so that morning, I've decided that I'll be the Cato that I used to be, you know, the jerk and then I was acting a bit too harsh to her and Marvel was there, we got into a fight and then I just said it. I lost my control." Cato explained as he was looking at the floor. He can't bear to look at Finnick.

"Well, that's pretty much what Gale said to me. So, you said you needed my help? About what? About this situation? I thought this is what you wanted? She'll definitely avoid you now." Finnick said in as a matter of fact tone.

"Well, this afternoon, I asked her if I can drive her home. I really wanted to explain myself. I was relieved that she said yes, but then when I said I was sorry, she said it's okay and she wanted for you now, the 'us' to be over. Then I got even more confused. I thought that's what I wanted but I ended up being so upset. I can't stop thinking so, I went for a drive, I ended up drinking, Glimmer was there and then we went to my apartment, we were about to fuck but Clove popped into my head and I just can't do it anymore. I still can't forget about her. So I shooed her away and made my way here." Cato told while Finnick listened attentively.

"So, if I'm guessing it right, you're here because you wanted help to get back together with Clove, this time for real?" Finnick still asked even though he was pretty sure that's what Cato wanted.

"I don't know dude. I just, yes, maybe I like her, I mean of course I like her! Why would I think about her so much if I don't? It's just that, I don't know how to deal with her, how to deal with this shitty feeling, how to deal with myself. I don't know what I want. The only thing I'm sure of is I want her to be mine." Cato told Finn hoping that his bronze haired friend has the solution for his problems.

"In short, you don't know if you want to be with her, you just want her to be yours and not anyone else's? Well, dude, that's a pretty selfish thing to say." If Finn doesn't know Cato, he would have punched the guy in the face, but he knows him and he knows that this is all new to his friend. He went through the same situation when he discovered he had feelings for Annie.

Cato just nodded. He honestly doesn't know what to say. He stayed silent, just staring at the tiled floor of Finnick's house while the latter thought thoroughly of what he would say to his friend. "You know what Clove told us when you left the cafeteria?" Then he smiled and continued. "She said, she still wants us to be your friend. You know, Clove looks like a stuck up bitch who doesn't give a flying fuck about anything but truth is, when she loves someone, she cares for them so much and the only people she cares about are her father, us her friends and now, I bet my new car that she cares about you as well."

Cato smiled at the thought that Clove cares about him. But the idea of Clove caring about him doesn't solve his problem. "Yeah. Maybe she cares. But I don't know. I feel like I can't be so near to her with us avoiding each other like strangers." Cato said, frustrated about his situation with her.

"At first, when I told you that you two should be together, my only intention was for both of you to stop your fights and to help each other out. I didn't know both of you will end up liking each other." Finnick laughed. Well, it wasn't funny. But the fact that he's in a serious conversation at almost two in the morning doesn't help his sense of humor.

"How do you know she likes me? She hates me to the end of hell." Cato said feeling down. "Do you honestly think that someone as tough as her would just slap you and walk away and cry when you did that to her? If you were just some random guy, she will make sure to beat the crap out of you and brag about it the whole morning. I know Clove. We grew up together and believe me when I say that she likes you." Finn assured his friend.

"But I still don't know if I want to be with her and I'm pretty sure she doesn't after all the fucked up things I did and said." Cato said losing his last bit of hope.

"You know what went wrong with the two of you? You liked each other so fast and you were forced to be together, which I am really sorry about, that you didn't have the time to get to know and grow comfortable with each other." Finnick said to his friend. He was proud of himself for being able to say that. It's in the middle of the night and he was sleepy as hell but he managed to realize what went wrong with the two.

Cato remained quiet, signalling for Finn to go on. "My advice is, you give her the time and space that she wanted for her to forget your shit. She just broke up with her first boyfriend and she's still fucked up. She needed time to regain herself. Then, slowly befriend her. No flirting, just friends. You know the best relationships happen to those people who were friends first. Look at me and Annie, Gale and Madge. To be honest, Marvel and Clove were also having the 'perfect' relationship, well before Marvel got the guts to cheat on her. And also Peeta and Kat though Peeta is kinda slow." Finnick joked.

Cato laughed at Finnick's last statement. Peeta isn't just kind of slow, he is really fucking slow. The idea of giving the distance to Clove and be just friends with her for a while is not that appealing to Cato though he will definitely do anything just to sort everything out with her.

Finnick finally stood up making Cato look up at him. "Come on dude. It's past two now. Let's sleep." He said as he made his way to the stairs. "Nah. I'll just drive to my apartment." Cato refused but Finnick insisted. "I'm not letting you drive at this time of the night. You're probably tired and I'm quite surprised you got here safe if you were drunk. You can sleep in my guest room. It's the second door to the left."

Finnick made his way upstairs to his room not even bothering to wait for Cato to follow him. As much as Cato wanted to go home, he knows Finnick was right. He's tired and drunk. It was a miracle he didn't get into an accident while he was driving. He went upstairs and opened the second door to the left that revealed a room that was almost similar to his own back in his apartment.

He made his way to the bed and shut his eyes, Clove being his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Cato woke up with Finnick slamming a huge pillow in his arms. "Dude get up. We're going to be late!" Finnick yelled at him. Cato sat on the bed and a sudden jolt of pain throbbed in his head. Damn it. He's regretting the fact that he drank too much last night. He massaged his temples trying to ease the pain but it's no use. Finnick continued slamming the pillow to him. "Dude stop hitting me! My head's hurting like hell!" Cato complained, making Finn stop. He grabbed Cato's shoulders and threw him to the attached bathroom of the guest room.

"That's what you get when you get drunk on a weekday. Now, go shower. I've put some fresh clothes in the sink top. Be quick. Annie's waiting in the kitchen." Finnick yelled as he slammed the door of the guest room shut.

Cato wanted to go back to sleep, he's good at drinking but he's the worst person when it comes to dealing with hang overs. But he got to shower or else Finnick will shower him himself. When he finished, he grabbed the white towel conveniently placed near the shower curtain and dried himself. He put on the white v-neck shirt and pair of jeans that Finn left for him in the sink top and he made his way to the kitchen finding Finnick and Annie having their morning cereals.

"Hi Cato! How's your sleep?" Annie is truly the sweetest one in the gang. She just can't let herself hate on someone though Marvel's case is different. He cheated. "It was going well until you boyfriend woke me up." Cato said, not sure himself if it was true or just a joke.

He sat with them and started digging in to the untouched bowl of cereals on the table. He downed a mug of hot coffee, not really caring if it burned his tongue. After his dose of caffeine, his headache decreased a little, making it bearable.

Cato went inside his car while Finnick started the engine of his favourite red Ferrari. Cato just followed the red car, seeing that he doesn't know the route from Finn's place to Panem High. When they parked to their usual parking slot, everyone was there, including Clove who was leaning to the black mustang next to Johanna's car. They went out, the others surprised that Finnick and Cato arrived together. It was just strange because yesterday, Finnick was seriously mad at him. But then they got the message that the two have made up because as Clove requested, they should still treat him as a friend.

Gale ran to Cato and patted his shoulder. "Dude, since everything looks fine now, I have something to tell you." Gale started. Cato just nodded so Gale would continue. "Let's go see the Miami Dolphins versus NY Giants next next weekend! It'll be fun!" Gale invited enthusiastically. "Uhm sure. But don't you think Madge and Annie will get bored?" Cato was ecstatic about watching a live football game. It's been a while since his last. "What? Of course Madge won't come. It's all boys I think, all the girls don't give a damn about our sports, except Clo though I don't know if she wants to come. She loves Ravens so much that she doesn't care about other teams." Gale joked making Cato laugh.

The bell rang and they all separated to get into their classes. Johanna, Katniss and Clove started walking towards Literature while Finn and Cato waited for Peeta. Thank God Cato never brings his school things home except for home works that he barely do or else he would go to his classes without even a single pen with him.

Cato could only see Clove's back while they were walking in the hallways but he can't help but just stare at her, she was still breath taking without even facing him. It took everything in him to not run up to her and wrap his arms around her waist. Finnick noticed and nudged his shoulders. When he looked away, Finn mouthed something like 'distance' and Cato just nodded.

When the boys entered the room, everyone was already there including Marvel. They all rushed to their seats before Haymitch could do a speech about them arriving later than him. Cato could see Marvel looking at Clove as she made her way to her seat on the left corner of the room. He wanted to beat him up so badly but he doesn't have the right. He was the one who screwed up last time.

Cato silently settled in his seat next to Clove , trying to concentrate on Haymitch's lesson or else he would end up staring at Clove. He was doing a pretty good job at restraining himself from looking at her when he heard a whisper coming from her. "Hey Cato." She said softly so the only two of them could hear. "Yes?" Cato whispered back. Clove didn't reply but passed him a crumpled piece of paper as Clove quickly diverted her eyes to the teacher in front, afraid that she might be caught.

Cato straightened the paper and read Clove's neat writing.

_Hey. Forgot to tell you about the Wuthering Heights project we need to do. It's the project for the whole semester but Mr. Abernathy always requires his semestral projects a month after he announced it. We need to start working on it. It's gonna be a long paper._

_-Clo_

Cato started to scribble frantically before Haymitch sees him then he passed it to Clove.

_Sure. Just tell me when and where._

_-Cato_

Clove wrote back and gave it to Cato

_This Saturday, at my house around 10. Is it okay with you?_

_-Clo_

Cato smiled. It seems like fate is doing its job very well. At least he has a decent reason to spend time with her.

_Sounds good._

_-Cato_

Cato gave the piece of paper back to Clove and they shared their first genuine smile after what happened to them.

* * *

It was such a relief to everyone that everything is almost back to normal. Clove has been laughing and bitching around like nothing happened while Cato has been joking around and talking about football and guy stuff with the other boys. Maybe the smile they had shared in Literature made them feel better though they're still keeping a safe distance and zero communication with each other except for the crumpled paper in their first period.

At lunch, they sat almost across each other. It seemed like the others are helping them cope up with their awkward situation by pulling off some weirs stories and rants about the works that are slowly piling up and how training got suspended for a week because of some unnecessary renovation and repair to the field. Then they ended taking turns in cracking jokes. Then it was Clove's turn. They all knew how bad her humor is.

"So, what did the telephone do after he proposed to his girlfriend?" Clove asked the whole group enthusiastically. They all just went silent, waiting for the worst to come.

"He gave her a ring!" Clove yelled cheerfully while she stifles a laugh, on the other hand, everyone kept silent for a moment, having no idea if they should fake a laugh or not but then they heard a really loud series of laughter, coming from Cato.

When Clove heard a laugh, she can't help herself any more but let out her own laughter. She found that joke in some website and she totally thinks it's funny. The others kept silent, looking as both Cato and Clove laugh their asses off with the corniest joke they heard that day.

When they stopped, they finally realized that the whole table was just staring at them and they were laughing loud enough to catch the attention of the other students nearby. They both coughed intentionally and straightened themselves in their chair.

The silence was cut short by the bell signalling the start of afternoon classes. It went abnormally normal for all of them. For the past week, they've been used to the days filled with exciting happenings especially like the fights between Clove and Cato. But since they're trying to have the least contact possible, their days felt so regular for all of them. It's the way things went for the rest of the week. The whole gang waited for Cato and Clove to actually talk or interact with each other but they failed.

Little did every one of them knew the secret glances and smiles that Cato and Clove shared. It made both of them feel comfortable but neither of them is prepared to start a decent conversation. Even if Cato wanted to talk to her, he can't. He wants to follow Finn's advice as much as possible. It's like Finn grew to be his older brother as well. He seemed to know the things that will be good for him, for Clove, for everyone. Well except Peeta, he's got enough control of himself for Finnick to be responsible for him.

Of course they still have the crumpled paper communication in Literature class. All they talked about was their project. It was enough for both of them though. It was an adequate reminder that the other still exists.

But during lunches, all their drive to distance themselves from each other seems to fade away. Maybe it has something to do with the food, they really don't know. The sharing of jokes has been quite frequent. As much as everyone hates to let Clove crack a joke because it puts them to the edge to discomfort, they let her do it. Even though she has the lamest jokes, they all wanted a happy Clove. Plus, someone still laughs at her, Cato.

Sometimes, they even just shut up and let the two crack jokes at each other and laugh so hard, they forget that their supposed to be just casual to each other. Eventually they stop and realize that the others are not laughing. The whole group finds it so funny that the two corniest people in their group; Cato and Clove have the same wavelength when it comes to jokes.

At those random moments that Clove and Cato shares at lunch, Finnick can't help himself but smile. He was right about what he said to Cato. They seemed like they're growing on each other pretty well despite maintaining the space between them.

* * *

It was a fine sunny Miami morning that Saturday. Cato put his alarm at nine in the morning, an hour before he goes to the Kentwell mansion for the first time since Monday. When his alarm went off, he was already awake, just staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

He can't help but get excited to spend his time with her. Maybe it was the perfect timing to befriend her, to start getting to know her, to start letting her know him properly. He grinned at the thought.

During the jokes they've shared at their lunch table, during moments he saw her laugh so hard at his off the charts jokes, during the times when she unintentionally joins his conversation with Peeta and Gale about football, he was slowly convinced that he actually want to be with Clove, for real. For the first time he actually wanted a girl to be his girl, not his toy.

He took his time in the shower and dressed himself in jeans and black shirt before driving to the Kentwell's. He was extra happy that day. He turned the music to his car for the first time and tapped on the steering wheel, joining the rhythm on the random songs that played.

When he arrived at the mansion, he parked his car to the garage that was conveniently open for him. He made his way to the doorsteps and pressed the doorbell. When the double doors of the house went ajar, it revealed a girl in maid's uniform that Cato remembered as Leila.

"Come in Sir, Ms. Clove's in her room. She instructed me to lead you there." The maid politely said as she led Cato up the stairs. If Leila knew he's coming, Portia should have known but he can't see her. Cato cleared his throat to get the attention of the maid. "Where's Portia?" he didn't actually care, he's just curious. "Madame's in Spain, visiting Mr. Kentwell." Leila replied again in an equally polite manner.

They stopped at the fourth door to the right and Leila opened it, revealing Clove in her oversized shirt, in her bed lying in her stomach while scrolling through her laptop and her ears covered with her blue headset.

She had no idea that Leila and Cato were standing right in front of her door until the song she's listening to stopped in time with Cato clearing his throat yet again. She jumped out of her bed in surprise and clutched her upper chest when she saw that it was only Leila and Cato. "What did I say about knocking Leila?!" Clove yelled. Leila just looked at the ground and walked back downstairs leaving Cato in the doorway of Clove's room.

"Well, what are you doing there? Come in!" Clove said making Cato smile. 'She's still the feisty Clove he met.' He said to himself. Clove went to her study table and grabbed another chair and patted it, signalling for Cato to sit in there beside her.

She grabbed her copy of Wuthering heights, her notes and a pen as Cato settles beside her. They discussed what their paper is going to be about and already made an outline of their paper but Clove did most of the part because Cato was too busy being a creep; staring at her face, admiring the way her hair falls to her shoulders and smiling at the way she moved her mouth when she speaks. He was lucky no one can see him, not even Clove because he was really acting like a proper creep and it's scary.

He continued with his absolutely crazy staring activity when his trance was interrupted when he realized that Clove was looking back at him, looking like she was expecting him to reply to something. But he didn't hear what she said so he decided to speak the first thought that came into his unfocused head.

"Clove would you want to go see Dolphins versus Giants with me next weekend?" Cato said on impulse. Damn he did not just say that. He got more embarrassed when he saw Clove frown but with an evident stifled laugh in her face. "I-I mean I know it's not Ravens just that, its football and I thought y-you'd like to come." He stuttered and he never stuttered in front of a girl before. Clove just continued staring at him like he was asking the most ridiculous question.

"It's just a friendly d-date, no I mean, hang out. Gale, Finn and Peeta's going to be there too." And he stuttered even more. Still, no reply from Clove.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. Forget it. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Cato said, giving up. He felt so stupid. He never felt embarrassed to a girl before and he felt really dumb.

"I'd love too! Football is still football. With or without Ravens, count me in." Clove answered with so much enthusiasm that it almost caused Cato to drop from his seat. Then they continued with their project, or maybe it was just Clove. Cato busied himself again with Clove's sight in his view.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 12 guys! I think I can't upload Chapter 13 before I slow down because I'm moving out today. Geez. I'm nervous. But I promise you guys, I'll continue the story until the end and I will update as soon as I can, maybe weekly. Anyway, did you like this? Something you want to say about it? Please leave a review. I'm desperate. LOL**


End file.
